<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe we could by snflwrclexa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838307">maybe we could</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwrclexa/pseuds/snflwrclexa'>snflwrclexa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Popular Clarke Griffin, Shy Lexa (The 100), clexa fluff, octavia has a motorcycle, raven has a motorcycle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwrclexa/pseuds/snflwrclexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke accidentally bumps into Lexa and they immediately fall in love with each other. Yeah I know another typical love story; but it's not just like that. Clarke's still in the process of moving on from her ex when she met Lexa. She doesn't want to rush things the next time she finds someone she's interested in, she wants to truly get to know the person more before giving her all; but with Lexa, everything seemed right the moment she met her. It may be because Lexa's just so stunning, but also because Lexa's the right person for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Luna (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. breakfast & helmets & matchmaker raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the first day of school in Arkadia University. Clarke Griffin, the popular art student, along with her friends Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes are going into their junior year of college. The new girl Alexandria Woods will also be joining them, while her older cousins Anya and Lincoln are going into their senior year.</p><p>Clarke had just finished getting ready for school when she got a text from Raven saying that she and Octavia are waiting for her outside their house. Clarke took a peek out her window and saw her two friends on their motorcycles. She then grabbed her bag and walked out of her room and then down the stairs.</p><p>"I'm leaving!" Clarke shouted loud enough for her mom in the kitchen to hear.</p><p>"You sure you don't want me to drive you to school?" Abby asked while whisking a bowl of pancake mix.</p><p>She was preparing breakfast for the two of them, but now it looks like she's the only one who's going to eat.</p><p>"Mom, I'm in college already, I don't need you driving me around anymore. Plus, I'm riding with Raven on her motorcycle."</p><p>"Do you even have-" Abby was just about to ask if they have helmets when Clarke cut her off.</p><p>"Yes mom, we have helmets. We're gonna be fine, don't worry." Clarke groaned, cutting her mom off.</p><p>"You haven't even eaten breakfast yet." Abby said, showing Clarke the bowl of pancake mix she was whisking.</p><p>"I don't have time to eat, mom. We have to leave or we're gonna be late." Clarke replied, running her fingers through her hair to calm herself down, trying not to get annoyed at her mom.</p><p>"Hey Griffin!" Raven had shouted from outside.</p><p>They have been waiting outside for a couple minutes now and she was growing impatient. Not a minute later and Clarke finally showed up, walking towards her two friends.</p><p>"You're gonna make us late." Raven said, handing Clarke her helmet.</p><p>Clarke immediately put it on then hopped on Raven's motorcycle. She then told them about her mom worrying about them and everything else her mom blabbed about.</p><p>10 minutes later and they finally arrive. The school's already packed with students roaming around and gossiping with their friends. Raven and Octavia parked on their respective motorcycle parking spots then started walking into the building. They got a few stares from here and there since they're with the popular girl.</p><p>"Do you guys wanna go to the cafeteria first? We surprisingly have like 15 minutes to spare." Raven suggested after looking at the time on her phone.</p><p>Clarke and Octavia agreed so the three of them walked to the school's cafeteria. It's also packed with students having their breakfast but thankfully, their table's empty. Students know where Clarke and her friends sit so they never take that table.</p><p>"You guys go ahead and eat, I'll just go get my schedule from the dean." Clarke said, getting up from the table.</p><p>"You haven't gotten yours yet? We got ours like 3 days ago." Raven asked, showing Clarke her and Octavia's schedule.</p><p>"We have the same classes." Octavia added.</p><p>"Okay lemme just get mine." Clarke said before leaving.</p><p>She exited the cafeteria then walked up the stairs to the second floor, where the dean's office is located. She carefully knocked on the door first before entering.</p><p>She couldn't help but have a bit of a small talk with their dean since he's a close friend of their family. His son, Wells, is Clarke's childhood best friend who also happens to study in the university. After finally getting her schedule, Clarke thanked their dean and walked out of his office. She was looking at the piece of paper on her hand, walking back to the cafeteria, when someone bumped into her.</p><p>She was about to scold whoever the person is for not looking at where they're going, when the person looked up at her and their eyes met. Clarke's blue eyes sparkled while her cheeks turned pink upon seeing the girl's gorgeous green eyes. She also couldn't help but notice the way the other girl's pupils dilated upon meeting her eyes. She didn't want to be all cheesy but it honestly felt like love at first sight to her.</p><p>"I- I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I'm going." The green eyed girl apologized to the blonde who was very obviously checking her out.</p><p>"No, it's okay. I wasn't looking either." Clarke managed to reply after taking an awful lot of time looking into the girl's eyes and checking her out.</p><p>She wanted to talk to the girl more and get her name, but before she could say anything else, she remembered that Raven and Octavia were waiting for her at the cafeteria.</p><p>"Uhm I gotta go." Clarke said before awkwardly walking away.</p><p>The girl just smiled to herself, the thought of this blue eyed girl bumping into her never leaving her mind. Maybe she's in love with her too.</p><p>"What took you so long?" Raven asked Clarke who finally got back.</p><p>"I- uh I bumped into someone." Clarke explained, sitting down next to Raven.</p><p>"Are you aware that you're blushing like really hard right now?" Octavia asked, noticing the pink shade covering Clarke's pale cheeks.</p><p>"Ohhh was he cute?" Raven asked, nudging Clarke with her elbow.</p><p>"No, she's gorgeous." Clarke replied before she zoned out, daydreaming.</p><p>"So you finally found a girl huh?" Raven teased, raising her left brow and smirking.</p><p>Raven and Octavia bombarded Clarke with questions, asking what the girl's name is, what she looks like, etc. Clarke replayed that moment in her mind, smiling at the thought of the green eyed brunette. She told them how the girl had half of her wavy brunette hair braided and the other half dangling on her shoulders. She described how green the girl's eyes are, how she saw her pupils dilate the moment they locked eyes, how she herself felt like she got lost deep into the forest while looking at the girl's eyes.</p><p>The two were quite disappointed that Clarke didn't get to know the girl's name, though knowing Clarke, she will most likely find a way to find out who the girl is.</p><p>"Sounds like Clarkey found the girl of her dreams." It was now Octavia's turn to tease her.</p><p>"She's just so fucking perfect, she's absolutely stunning. Fuck I wish I can see her again." Clarke sighed, leaning her head on Raven's shoulder.</p><p>"The university's not that big, Clarke. You might have a chance to accidentally bump into her again." Octavia said enthusiastically, trying to cheer her friend up.</p><p>"OR MAYBE-" It was like a light bulb lit up inside Octavia's brain.</p><p>Clarke and Raven gave her quizzing looks, trying to figure out what's going on inside her head.</p><p>"Maybe she'll be in one of your classes, or mine and Raven's." Octavia stated her thought, making Clarke smile.</p><p>The three of them then talked about Clarke moving on from her ex boyfriend Finn, who also happens to be Raven's ex. Finn dated both girls at the same time, obviously without the other knowing. This happened a year before Clarke and Raven met. Finn was Clarke's first boyfriend and also her first heartbreak, so it's kind of hard to move on from him and start trusting people again. She doesn't want to rush things the next time she finds someone she's interested in, she wants to truly get to know the person more before giving her all. She just doesn't want to get hurt again.</p><p>___</p><p>After spending the rest of their spare time in the cafeteria talking about the brunette, Clarke moving on from Finn, and their class schedules, the trio headed to their first class together as soon as the bell rang. They looked for seats as soon as they got to their room, but something- or someone, caught Clarke's eyes which made her stop what she was doing.</p><p>"Hey guys, she's here." Clarke told Raven and Octavia, admiring the green eyed girl.</p><p>"Where?" Raven asked, looking around their room.</p><p>"Third row, second seat from the right." Clarke replied, not taking her eyes off the brunette.</p><p>"Yeah, she is pretty." Octavia teased, nudging Clarke with her elbow repeatedly.</p><p>"So, since you're in the same class, I wonder if you guys would be paired up for a project or something." Raven mentioned before looking over at Clarke who's madly in love with the green eyed girl.</p><p>They never thought they'd see Clarke behaving like that because of a woman. Yes she is bisexual, but she's never been that head over heels over a woman before. Raven just chuckled at her thought of Clarke being so whipped already while they don't even know the girl yet.</p><p>A couple minutes have passed and their professor finally arrived. He introduced himself before explaining what his students will be doing in order to introduce themselves. He randomly paired two students up then told them that they should ask each other questions, get to know each other, something like that. The students will then present whatever they learned about their partner after the given time is up.</p><p>"Clarke Griffin, you'll be paired with Alexandria Woods." Their professor, Charles Pike announced.</p><p>The two girls stood up after their names were called. Clarke turned around to see who the person is, only to be surprised by the girl she's madly in love with.</p><p>"Alexandria. Her name's Alexandria." Clarke whispered while staring at Alexandria.</p><p>She just couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette. I think it's safe to say that their feelings are mutual though, since the brunette couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde too, trying to take a good look at the blue eyed girl she bumped into earlier.</p><p>Raven and Octavia turned around to have a look at the girl and they were just as surprised as Clarke.</p><p>"Oh shit it's her." Octavia gasped as if it wasn't obvious enough already.</p><p>"Yeah, no shit, O." Clarke replied, chuckling.</p><p>"Call me Raven 'the matchmaker' Reyes. I told you you two would be paired up." Raven said confidently.</p><p>Clarke finally walked away from her seat and started walking towards Lexa. She still can't take her eyes off the girl though.</p><p>"Hi uhm- I'm Clarke." Clarke introduced herself.</p><p>She was so nervous she didn't know what else to say. Their professor did tell them to introduce themselves though, so what Clarke said was just right.</p><p>"I'm Alexandria, but just call me Lexa." Lexa introduced herself, smiling at Clarke shyly.</p><p>"Your eyes are stunning." Clarke told her absentmindedly, not realizing she said her thought out loud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi hello i hope y'all had a great christmas ! so i know i published this fic back in april but i realized how much my way of writing has changed throughout the rest of the yr. to those of you who have read this already, i hope y'all don't mind that i changed and will change some parts up a bit. i just really wanted to rewrite this in the way i now like cuz i swear i cringed at some parts of this when i reread it lmao. anyways i hope y'all will enjoy this still even though i'm gonna be changing a couple things up a bit. let me know what y'all think about it :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. space books & cold hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your eyes are stunning." Clarke told her absentmindedly, not realizing she said her thought out loud.</p><p>She was so lost in Lexa's eyes that she didn't even hear the brunette compliment her eyes as well. They're blue like the sky, and just the perfect shade of blue to complement her wavy blonde hair. It wasn't until Lexa waved her hand in front of her face that she came back to reality.</p><p>"I- uh sorry I got lost in your eyes. I said that out loud, didn't I?" Clarke said as her cheeks once again turned pink, which Lexa found adorable.</p><p>"Yeah, you did." Lexa chuckled at the blonde who was blushing still.</p><p>Lexa then told Clarke to take the seat next to her so they can start doing the activity Pike told them to do. Clarke decided to talk first so Lexa wouldn't be too shy. She told her a little bit about herself, her family, and her friends Raven and Octavia. When it was Lexa's turn to speak, she told Clarke why she and her cousins Anya and Lincoln moved. When Clarke asked what her interests are, she just started geeking out about space, making Clarke smile and adore her more.</p><p>After their time was up, Clarke volunteered to speak about what she learned from Lexa. Lexa just sat there, watching her shyly since everyone has their eyes on them, including Raven and Octavia who were smiling like crazy.</p><p>___</p><p>"Have any new friends?" Anya asked Lexa before eating a forkful of salad.</p><p>After their morning classes ended, Lexa, along with her cousins Anya and Lincoln, headed to the cafeteria to grab their lunch.</p><p>"Yeah I met Clarke and her friends." Lexa replied, remembering her accidentally bumping into Clarke.</p><p>She was scared for quite a sec when that happened, thinking that Clarke would yell at her, until their eyes met. It was like the sky met the ground when blue met green. There's just something about the two of them that made that moment so magical.</p><p>"Isn't she the popular girl?" Lincoln asked.</p><p>"She is. She's really pretty too." Lexa replied, trying to hide the smile on her face yet clearly failing 'cause Anya noticed it and gave her a look.</p><p>"Oh no, I'm dead." Lexa thought to herself when she saw her cousin give her that look.</p><p>"You like her, don't you?" Anya asked, her eyebrow raised still.</p><p>"Maybe... BUT, she was obviously in love with me." Lexa defended, crossing her arms across her chest.</p><p>"How can you tell? How did you guys even meet?" Lincoln asked curiously.</p><p>Lexa thought that Lincoln and Octavia would get along, them being the ones always with questions. Maybe she'll introduce them to each other some day.</p><p>She then explained how Clarke got lost in her eyes multiple times, how she just couldn't stop looking at her, and how absolutely whipped she looked. She didn't want to assume things but it was so obvious that Clarke likes her, based on her and her friends' actions. She thinks that maybe Raven and Octavia thought that she didn't see them teasing Clarke, but she most definitely did. She then went on and on about how gorgeous Clarke is, how her eyes look like the sky and how they complement her wavy blonde hair so well.</p><p>"Imagine Clarke Griffin staring into your eyes and getting lost in them; who wouldn't fall for her too?" Lexa thought to herself.</p><p>"Yeahh you like her." Anya teased.</p><p>"Doesn't mean I can get her though. She's really popular and I bet there are a lot of guys who have a crush on her." Lexa said, shrugging.</p><p>"Okay but she obviously likes you though." Anya stated before taking a sip of her drink.</p><p>"Hey, you haven't answered my question yet." Lincoln reminded Lexa regarding his question as to how she and Clarke met.</p><p>Lexa explained that she bumped into Clarke when she was on her way to the dean's office to get her class schedule. She thinks that Clarke came from the same room and that's why their paths crossed. She also mentioned that they have some classes together and that they were paired up by their professor so they can get to know each other.</p><p>"Wow, a typical love story. A boy bumps into a girl then they fall in love with each other; but in your case, a girl bumps into another girl." Anya rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You're so bitter." Lexa teased, scoffing at her cousin.</p><p>"Does she, you know, have pretty friends..?" Lincoln asked shyly.</p><p>"Raven and Octavia are both pretty, but I think you'll like Octavia." Lexa replied.</p><p>___</p><p>Clarke went to the library, thinking of reading a book before her last class starts. It was her vacant period while Raven and Octavia are in their class. She was looking through at the bookshelves trying to find a good book to read when she saw Lexa lying on the floor, her head laying on Anya's lap.</p><p>Clarke thought about approaching Lexa, but she didn't want to overwhelm her, knowing the girl's new and is still shy. She wants to talk to Lexa though, and get to know her more; but again, she doesn't want to force herself on the brunette. Realizing that she's overthinking the situation too much, she just went ahead and approached Lexa and the girl she's with.</p><p>"Hi!" Clarke said as she approached Lexa.</p><p>"Hi." Lexa replied, smiling.</p><p>"God she's so cute. I love her smile." Clarke thought to herself, hopefully she doesn't say it out loud next time.</p><p>Lexa sat up before telling Clarke to sit next to her.</p><p>"Lemme guess, you're Clarke right?" Anya asked, turning to the blonde.</p><p>"Yep, Clarke Griffin." Clarke introduced herself.</p><p>Lexa then introduced Clarke to Anya. The three of them made small talk before Anya excused herself, saying that she needs to go, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone. Clarke suddenly got nervous, not knowing what to tell the brunette now that they're alone.</p><p>"Uhm so, what are you reading?" She managed to ask Lexa who was holding a book on her lap.</p><p>"Just some random space book. I found it interesting." Lexa replied, showing Clarke the cover of the book.</p><p>"I have that! I've read it before. It's great." Clarke happily exclaimed.</p><p>"Really? Do you have a fav part or something?" Lexa asked.</p><p>"Yah, let me show you." With that, Lexa handed the book to Clarke and they accidentally touched hands.</p><p>Clarke wasn't even aware that her hands are cold, she had just realized when they touched Lexa's soft and warm ones. She could feel her cheeks heating up, a pink shade covering her pale skin again.</p><p>"God this is embarrassing. Someone kill me now." She thought to herself.</p><p>Clarke looked at Lexa, only to see that the brunette's looking at her already. She felt her cheeks heat up more while her stomach felt like there's butterflies inside it. She felt like everything's moving so slow; like those tv or movie scenes where everything slows down when something flirty happens between the two lovers.</p><p>After getting herself together, Clarke managed to show Lexa her favorite of the book. She then handed it back to her, but without their hands touching this time. She didn't want to die or embarrassment again, whatever that is that she felt.</p><p>Lexa read that part of the book that Clarke said is her favorite. Clarke was just sitting next to her the whole time, looking over at Lexa's shoulder to read along with her. She used her phone from time to time, telling Raven and Octavia what's happening between the two of them. They just stayed on the floor, reading, until the bell for their last class rung.</p><p>Clarke stood up first, wanting to help Lexa get up from the floor. She put her hand out for Lexa to grab, which Lexa gladly took, smiling at the blonde. Lexa checked the book out first before they both headed out of the library to go to their class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. thinking & thinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anya, Lincoln and Lexa went home to their apartment as soon as their classes were over. After getting home, Lexa went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before going to the room she shares with Anya. Their apartment only has two bedrooms and Lincoln owns the other one so she had to share the room with Anya. The girls didn't mind since they had their own bathroom inside the room.</p><p>Lexa was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, when Anya came in and sat next to her.</p><p>"Whatcha thinking about, Lex?" Anya asked.</p><p>"Nothing in particular. Why?" Lexa replied, looking at Anya curiously.</p><p>"Oh nothing... I just thought you were thinking about that blue eyed girl." Anya teased.</p><p>"I saw what happened in the library." She added, smirking.</p><p>"How? You left, right?" Lexa asked, clearly confused.</p><p>Anya explained that she did leave the two of them alone, but didn't actually leave the library. She wanted to see what's going to happen between the two of them and saw that maybe Clarke really is in love with her. The way Clarke just like froze on the spot while her cheeks burned red when her hands touched Lexa's was something else.</p><p>Lexa kind of hated that her cousin watched them.</p><p>"You two should go out on a date or something." Anya suggested.</p><p>Lexa also thought that they should, but she's only known Clarke for a day. She wants to be friends with her first and get to know her more before making a move on her. She also doesn't have the courage to ask Clarke out since she's only been in one relationship and it ended badly.</p><p>"I don't really know. Maybe we should start as friends first." Lexa had a lot going on in her mind but those are the only things she ended up telling Anya.</p><p>"You know I can leave you guys alone again the next time we're together and she comes over." Anya said, trying to convince Lexa.</p><p>"Will you actually leave us alone next time though?" Lexa asked, raising her eyebrow.</p><p>"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Anya teased.</p><p>"I hate you." Lexa said before throwing one of her pillows at Anya.</p><p>"I know you love me. That wouldn't have happened earlier if I didn't 'leave'."</p><p>"Yeah maybe I love you."</p><p>___</p><p>At Clarke's house, it was already dinner time. She was sitting at their dining table waiting for her mom to serve their food when she suddenly got the urge to talk to Lexa. She misses her already. She knows they've only known each other for a day but she feels like they're perfect for each other.</p><p>"Someone's busy thinking." Abby spoke up, placing the food on the table.</p><p>Clarke snapped out of her thoughts so her mom wouldn't ask more stuff. She can't help but think of Lexa though. She's such a sucker for her already.</p><p>"It's nothing, mom." Clarke replied, chuckling.</p><p>"Really? You looked like you were thinking of someone special." Abby said, not convinced with her daughter's response.</p><p>"Maybe..." Clarke mumbled loud enough for Abby to hear.</p><p>"Guess I need to tell her about Lexa now. I probably have no choice anyway, whether I wanna tell her or not. She's gonna find out soon so it's better if she hears it from me." Clarke thought.</p><p>"So, who is it?" Abby asked before taking a bite out of her burger.</p><p>"This new girl, Lexa. We bumped into each other and I immediately fell in love with her the moment I saw her eyes. Apparently, she's in all of my classes too. We even got paired together for an activity." Clarke explained, looking down to hide her smile.</p><p>"What is she like? Is she pretty?" Abby asked again.</p><p>"She's really shy and quiet, but I guess it's only because she's new to the school. She has STUNNING green eyes. I swear they're so pretty that she caught me getting lost in her eyes like multiple times. She's a brunette and she had the top half of her hair in a nice cute braid, while the bottom half just dangled on her shoulders." Clarke described Lexa as if she's the prettiest woman she has ever seen in her entire life.</p><p>"Don't fall for her just because she's pretty, okay? I want you to get to know her more, you know, start as friends first. I don't want you rushing things just to end up getting hurt again." Abby said, sternly, but only because she wants the best for her daughter.</p><p>"I know, mom. I'll take it slow with her, I don't even know if she's into girls. I barely know her too so I'll for sure get to know her first." Clarke replied, smiling at her mom.</p><p>___</p><p>Clarke had just finished doing the dishes when her phone started ringing. She dried her hands before retrieving her phone from the counter. Seeing that it was Raven calling her, she immediately answered.</p><p>"Hey Reyes."</p><p>"Hey Griffin. So.. I have Lexa's number."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"I asked for it. Do you want it?"</p><p>"No Raven, I'm not getting her number from you. I want to get it by myself or if she ever gives it to me voluntarily."</p><p>"Sure. I was texting her before calling you though, just so you know."</p><p>"Why? What were you talking about?"</p><p>"I asked her if she wants to come hang here tomorrow with Octavia, after school."</p><p>"What did she say?"</p><p>"Yes. She said she wants to get to know us more."</p><p>"Can I come too?"</p><p>"Clarke, I know you're coming over even without asking me."</p><p>"Yeah... Tell Lexa I'll be there too."</p><p>"Okay, fine, whatever."</p><p>"Thank youuuuu." Clarke said before hanging up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. blankets & hot chocolates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke, Lexa, Raven and Octavia were now about to go to Raven's house to hang out. School had just ended and they plan on going straight to Raven's so they have quite a long time to spend with each other.</p><p>"How are we all going to fit on your motorcycle?" Clarke asked Raven.</p><p>She had just remembered that Octavia didn't bring her motorcycle to school today. She turned to Raven and noticed her and Octavia exchanging mischievous looks.</p><p>"Hmmm.. What if Octavia rides with me while you and Clarke walk?" Raven suggested, talking to Lexa.</p><p>"Why?" Clarke asked.</p><p>"Sounds great." Raven said before hopping on her motorcycle with Octavia.</p><p>She drove off before Clarke or Lexa could reply a thing. As it turns out, the two of them planned this to happen so Clarke and Lexa would be forced to spend time with each other.</p><p>Clarke was annoyed so Lexa comforted her, telling her that it's okay and that they'll walk. It's not like they have any other choice anyway.</p><p>"Should we go now?" Clarke asked Lexa.</p><p>Lexa just nodded in response to Clarke's question. They then left the university and started walking to Raven's house. There was silence between the two of them, and it wasn't comfortable.</p><p>"Uhm so, I'm not really good at making small talk." Clarke said, breaking the ice.</p><p>"Me too, honestly." Lexa replied, fidgeting with her fingers.</p><p>"I don't know what else to ask so I'm just gonna ask what your hobbies are." Clarke said, turning to face Lexa.</p><p>"Well I'm pretty much a nerd. I like astronomy, history and math. I'm pretty sure you already know how much I love the space when I kept on rambling about it yesterday." Lexa replied, chuckling.</p><p>"Those are not hobbies, Lexa." Clarke chuckled.</p><p>"Oh- uhm, I like collecting candles, reading, and reading with candles lit beside me." Lexa replied, making Clarke chuckle at her cuteness.</p><p>Halfway through their walk, rain started pouring down. Great timing since they both don't have any protection from the rain. Not even a jacket.</p><p>"We need to run." Clarke said before grabbing Lexa's arm.</p><p>They ran as fast as they could, it was as if some bad guy was chasing after them. In like three minutes, they reached Raven's house. Clarke opened Raven's front door with her other hand still on Lexa's arm.</p><p>"You guys got here fast." Octavia said, not taking her eyes off the television.</p><p>"Can we please have a towel?" Clarke asked.</p><p>Octavia finally turned around and saw Clarke and Lexa soaking wet because of the rain.</p><p>"Hey Reyes! They need towels!" Octavia shouted.</p><p>Assuming that Raven didn't hear what she had shouted, Octavia got up from the couch and went to where ever Raven was.</p><p>"I'm so cold." Lexa said, shivering.</p><p>"Come on, let's sit by the fireplace." Clarke said before dragging Lexa with her.</p><p>Yes, she was dragging Lexa around still. She hasn't let go of Lexa's arm but the brunette didn't seem to mind. It wasn't until they were sitting in front of the fireplace when Clarke finally realized that she's still got a hold of Lexa's arm.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't realize I was holding your arm still." Clarke apologized, letting go of Lexa's arm.</p><p>"It's fine, don't worry. I didn't mind." Lexa said, smiling.</p><p>Raven and Octavia finally walked down the stairs with blankets and towels in their arms.</p><p>"Here. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you guys walk." Raven apologized, handing the towels and blankets to Clarke and Lexa.</p><p>"It's fine, I guess. We would have never fit on your motorcycle anyway." Clarke said, making Lexa nod in agreement.</p><p>"Do you guys want anything hot to drink?" Raven asked.</p><p>"Hot chocolate, please." Clarke replied.</p><p>"What about you Lexa?" Raven asked, facing the brunette.</p><p>"I'll just have hot chocolate too." Lexa replied shyly.</p><p>Raven then went to the kitchen and prepared their drinks. Meanwhile, Clarke and Lexa sat quietly in front of the fireplace. They had just finished drying themselves off with the towels.</p><p>"This blanket's too short." Clarke said, trying to wrap the blanket around her.</p><p>"Do you wanna share this one? It's big enough for the both of us." Lexa suggested, showing Clarke the blanket that she has.</p><p>Clarke agreed right away. The thought of sharing a blanket with the girl she's in love with made her have butterflies in her stomach. Lexa scoot closer to Clarke then handed her the other end of the blanket.</p><p>While the two girls were having their cute moment, Octavia decided to take pictures of them, wanting to treasure their moment. A few minutes later, Raven came back from the kitchen with a tray full of hot drinks. She placed the tray on the coffee table before sitting down next to Octavia.</p><p>"Look at those two." Octavia whispered to Raven, pointing at Clarke and Lexa.</p><p>"Looks like they're really comfortable with each other now." Raven whispered back.</p><p>"Hey Clexa." Raven said, getting the attention of the two girls sitting in front of the fireplace.</p><p>"Clexa?" Clarke asked after turning to face Raven.</p><p>"Clarke and Lexa." Raven explained, smiling.</p><p>"Your drinks are ready." She added, pointing at the mugs on the table.</p><p>"Thank you." Lexa said with her soft, shy voice.</p><p>She talks like she's always whispering. It's cute though and Clarke likes it.</p><p>"You're so quiet, you know that?" Octavia said, chuckling.</p><p>"She's shy, you guys. Don't be mean." Clarke said, looking at Octavia sternly.</p><p>"I'm not being mean, I just want to know her more." Octavia explained, shrugging.</p><p>Lexa faced Clarke and gave her a small smile. Clarke smiled back while her cheeks turned red, making Lexa giggle.</p><p>"So Lexa, what do you like doing? Besides making Clarke fall in love with you every second." Raven asked, a smirk plastered on her face.</p><p>"Raven." Clarke said sternly, glaring at her.</p><p>"What?" Raven asked defensively, as if she was so innocent and had done nothing wrong.</p><p>"I like reading." Lexa replied.</p><p>"She likes math too." Clarke added.</p><p>"You told me it isn't a hobby." Lexa reminded Clarke of what she told her while they were on their way to Raven's house.</p><p>"It can be if you'll help me with it." Clarke chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>"She sucks at it." Octavia explained, laughing.</p><p>___</p><p>After a few hours, the girls finally decided that it's time for them to go home. They spent the whole time just getting to know each other while eating snacks. Lexa and Clarke sat beside each other the whole time too, since they were sharing a blanket. There was even a moment where Clarke absentmindedly leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa didn't seem to mind it and leaned her head against Clarke's.</p><p>"I'm leaving in a little while." Clarke announced.</p><p>"Is Abby picking you up?" Octavia asked.</p><p>"No, I'm just walking. Why?" Clarke asked.</p><p>"Damn, I wanted to ride with you." Octavia explained.</p><p>"Octavia, your house is literally only two blocks away from mine." Raven said, chuckling.</p><p>"How are you gonna go home, Lexa?" Clarke asked, turning to the brunette sitting beside her.</p><p>"I'm just going to walk too. Our apartment's not that far away from here." Lexa replied.</p><p>"I can walk with you." Clarke offered, smiling.</p><p>Lexa just nodded and gave Clarke a smile. After a while, the two of them decided to leave. Octavia stayed a little bit longer to help Raven clean their mess up.</p><p>"I enjoyed this day." Clarke told Lexa, starting a conversation so the brunette wouldn't feel all awkward and shy.</p><p>"Me too. It was nice getting to know you guys more." Lexa said, smiling.</p><p>"We should hang out again next time. Only if you want to, though." Clarke suggested.</p><p>"I'd love that." Lexa replied.</p><p>After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at Lexa's apartment. It's surprisingly only a street away from Clarke's house.</p><p>"We're here." Lexa said, stopping in front of their apartment.</p><p>"Thanks for walking with me." She added, once again fidgeting with her fingers.</p><p>"No problem." Clarke replied, smiling.</p><p>"Are we near your house now?" Lexa asked.</p><p>"We just passed by it actually. It's that house across the street." Clarke chuckled, pointing at their house.</p><p>Clarke's phone then started ringing. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.</p><p>"It's my mom. I gotta go." She said, looking down at her phone.</p><p>"Oh. Goodnight, Clarke." Lexa said, giving Clarke a small smile.</p><p>"Goodnight, Lexa. I'll see you tomorrow." Clarke replied, waving goodbye before turning to walk home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. medicines & books & naps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is now the next day and Clarke had just finished getting ready for school. She put her blonde hair up in ponytail after she applied a little bit of makeup.</p><p>"Breakfast is ready!" Abby shouted from downstairs.</p><p>Clarke grabbed her phone and bag before going downstairs to the living room. She placed her things on the couch then headed to the kitchen to help her mom set the table up. They're having avocado toast today so she prepared a cup of coffee to pair with it. After setting the table up, they finally sat down to eat.</p><p>"So what happened at Raven's house yesterday?" Abby asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.</p><p>"Uhm, Lexa and I walked on the way there so we got rained on." Clarke replied.</p><p>"It's a good thing that you didn't get sick." Abby said.</p><p>"They gave us blankets and hot chocolates when we got there." Clarke explained before taking a bite out of her avocado toast.</p><p>"Also, Lexa and I may or may not have shared a blanket..." She added, staring at her cup of coffee to avoid her mom's gaze.</p><p>"Ohhh really?" Abby asked, really intrigued.</p><p>"Yeah. The blanket that was given to me was too short, so Lexa offered to share hers with me." Clarke explained.</p><p>"That's sweet of her to do that." Abby replied.</p><p>"She is sweet. I also absentmindedly put my head on her shoulder but she didn't mind. She even rested her head against mine." Clarke said, replaying that moment in her head.</p><p>"I really hope that we can get a lot more closer. She's great and kind and everything." She thought to herself.</p><p>After a couple minutes of them eating, Raven texted Clarke, saying that they're already waiting for her outside.</p><p>"I need to go." Clarke told her mom before standing up and kissing her goodbye.</p><p>She got her things from the couch then walked out their front door.</p><p>"Hey Griffin." Raven greeted Clarke before tossing her helmet towards her.</p><p>"Hi." Clarke replied.</p><p>"So, you going to walk Lexa home again?" Octavia asked, teasing her.</p><p>"Why not? Her apartment's right there." Clarke said, pointing at the apartment across the street.</p><p>"Ohhh so you're neighbors." Raven said, smirking.</p><p>"What about it?" Clarke asked, raising her brow up.</p><p>She then put her helmet on and hopped on Raven's motorcycle.</p><p>"Nothing..." Raven replied before they drive off.</p><p>___</p><p>Their first class was about to start when Clarke noticed that Lexa's nowhere to be found. Clarke took her phone out and searched for Lexa's name in her contacts. Yes, she did get her number last night from Lexa herself.</p><p>"Where are you? Our first class is about to start." Clarke texted Lexa.</p><p>"Hey, where's Lexa?" Octavia asked, looking around our room.</p><p>"I don't know. I just texted her, asking her where she is." Clarke replied, looking at her phone.</p><p>"Oh- so you got her number." Raven teased.</p><p>"I did." Clarke replied while trying to hide her smile.</p><p>Lexa texted her last night, thanking her for walking her home. Clarke was shocked and flattered at the same time. She didn't know that Lexa has her phone number. Raven had given it to Lexa after she got Lexa's. The brunette wasn't sure as to why Raven gave it to her but she didn't ask.</p><p>"Attendance." Pike said, walking in the room.</p><p>He then started calling out his students' surnames.</p><p>"Woods?" He asked, walking around the room looking for Lexa.</p><p>"Sir she's not present." Raven spoke up.</p><p>"And why is that?" He asked while writing something on his notebook.</p><p>"Sir I texted her but she hasn't answered yet." Clarke said, checking her phone to see if Lexa had replied already.</p><p>"It's only the third day of school and she's gone already. Tell her she has homework to make up for. Due tomorrow." Pike said, walking back to his desk.</p><p>"He's so mean. He doesn't even know why Lexa's absent." Raven whispered.</p><p>"God I hate him."</p><p>Octavia muttered under her breath.</p><p>___</p><p>Hours and hours passed and it was now time for their lunch. After their fourth class, the three of them went straight to the cafeteria and ordered food. </p><p>"Has Lexa answered your texts yet?" Octavia asked Clarke before biting on the slice of pizza she ordered.</p><p>"Not yet." Clarke answered after checking her phone.</p><p>"I gotta admit, it's weird when she's not around." Raven said.</p><p>"It's like something's missing." She added.</p><p>Clarke just ate her food in silence. Clearly sad that Lexa's not around to make her happy. They've only known each other for three days but they already have some kind of connection.</p><p>"Well first of all, Clarke's upset." Octavia mentioned, pointing at Clarke who was frowning.</p><p>"She doesn't have the love of her life to make her all hyper and in love and shit like that." Raven said, putting her arm around Clarke's shoulder.</p><p>"That's not comforting at all, Reyes." Clarke said, removing Raven's arm from her shoulder.</p><p>"Geez Griffin, why so mad." Raven teased.</p><p>Clarke looked up and saw a familiar face sitting at the table across theirs. It's Anya with Lincoln. She was hoping to see Lexa with them but got disappointed when she didn't.</p><p>"Those are Lexa's cousins." Clarke said, pointing at Anya and Lincoln.</p><p>"Heyyy that girl's cute." Raven said, staring at Anya.</p><p>"And that guy's buff." Octavia added, talking about Lincoln.</p><p>"I'm gonna go and ask her why Lexa's not around." Clarke said, getting up from their table.</p><p>"Hey Griff! Introduce us." Raven said, winking.</p><p>Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven then walked over to where Anya was sitting at.</p><p>"Uhm, hi Anya." Clarke said, getting Anya's attention.</p><p>"Oh, hey Clarke. What can I do for you?" Anya asked, turning her attention to the blonde.</p><p>"I was just wondering why Lexa's not around. She hasn't replied to my texts yet." Clarke said, fiddling with her fingers while standing there.</p><p>"She's probably still sleeping. She got a hundred and two fever." Anya explained.</p><p>"Oh no- that's not good. It's Raven's fault." Clarke said, looking over at Raven who was already looking at her.</p><p>"Why? What happened?" Anya asked, scooting over to let Clarke sit beside her.</p><p>"Lexa and I got rained on yesterday, on the way to Raven's house. She was shivering when we got there but I didn't think she'd get sick since we dried ourselves off immediately and had hot chocolate." Clarke explained.</p><p>"Sorry, it's my fault." Raven said, joining in on the conversation.</p><p>"Don't worry, she'll be fine soon. She just needs some rest." Anya said, smiling at Clarke.</p><p>"Can I maybe- uh come over? We have this thing we need to do for Pike's class." Clarke asked, still fiddling with her fingers.</p><p>"Of course you can! Lexa would love your company." Anya said, looking over at Lincoln.</p><p>Lincoln chuckled then continued eating his food.</p><p>"Okay, thanks." Clarke said before going back to their table.</p><p>___</p><p>Clarke, Anya and Lincoln are now on their way to the apartment. Clarke's really excited to see Lexa. She just wants to take care of her and make her feel better."</p><p>"Uhm I just need to grab something at home. I'll be quick." Clarke said as they walked past her house.</p><p>Anya nodded at her.</p><p>Clarke then ran inside their house and rummaged through their medicine cabinet in their bathroom, looking for fever medicine that she can give Lexa.</p><p>"What do you need those for?" Abby asked, walking in the bathroom.</p><p>"They're for Lexa. She's sick." Clarke said, putting the medicine inside her backpack.</p><p>"I'll be at her apartment, taking care of her. We also need to do some homework for Pike's class." She added.</p><p>"Don't get yourself sick too, okay?" Abby said.</p><p>"I won't." Clarke replied before walking out of their house.</p><p>Anya and Lincoln were just there, standing outside, waiting for Clarke.</p><p>"What'd you get?" Anya asked.</p><p>"Just some medicine for Lexa." Clarke replied.</p><p>"Oh good luck making her drink that." Lincoln said, shaking his head no.</p><p>"She hates medicine. Hopefully you can make her drink that since she's stubborn." Anya explained.</p><p>After getting to the apartment, Anya let Clarke in and pointed to her and Lexa's room.</p><p>"We'll be in the living room if you need anything." Anya added.</p><p>Clarke nodded then entered their room.</p><p>She was greeted by a sleeping Lexa, wrapped in a fluffy blanket. She set her things down on the floor carefully, trying not to wake Lexa up, but the brunette did anyway.</p><p>"Hi." Clarke said softly.</p><p>"Hi Clarke." Lexa said, sitting up.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Clarke asked, sitting down beside Lexa.</p><p>"Still sick and tired." Lexa sighed.</p><p>"I have some medicine for you. Although Lincoln and Anya told me you hate drinking them." Clarke said, getting the medicine out of her bag.</p><p>"Ugh I hate them." Lexa groaned, lying down and covering her face with her pillow.</p><p>"You need to get better, Lex." Clarke said, removing the pillow covering Lexa's face.</p><p>Clarke was too focused on making Lexa drink the medicine that she didn't realize she called Lexa 'Lex'.</p><p>"Okay, fine." Lexa said, sitting up.</p><p>"Did you eat already?" Clarke asked.</p><p>"Yeah I had oatmeal a while ago." Lexa replied before getting her phone from her nightstand.</p><p>She just saw all the text messages Clarke, Raven and Anya sent her. She had spent the whole day just lying in bed, sleeping, that she didn't have the time to check her phone.</p><p>"Here." Clarke said, handing the medicine to Lexa.</p><p>"I'm only doing this because you told me to." Lexa said, taking the medicine from Clarke.</p><p>"Thank you." Clarke said, smiling.</p><p>"I'll go get you a glass of water." She added.</p><p>She then got up and walked outside of the room. She went to Anya and asked where she can get a glass of water.</p><p>"I'll get it."</p><p>Anya said, getting up to walk to their kitchen.</p><p>Clarke then told Anya that Lexa's going to take the medicine. Anya got curious as to how Clarke convinced Lexa, since she and Lincoln have never made Lexa drink medicine before. Clarke told her that Lexa just agreed to take it when she told her that she needs to get better, and also because she told her to.</p><p>"Oh- she's doing it for you." Anya said, smirking.</p><p>She then handed the glass of water to Clarke who then thanked her and went back to Lexa.</p><p>"Drink up." Clarke said, handing the glass of water to Lexa.</p><p>Lexa took the water from her and stared at the piece of tablet, contemplating whether she should take it or not.</p><p>"Lex.." Clarke said, warningly.</p><p>With that, Lexa carefully drank the medicine and finished the glass full of water.</p><p>"How was it?" Clarke asked, getting the glass from Lexa.</p><p>"Awful." Lexa replied.</p><p>She had this disgusted look on her face which made Clarke smile.</p><p>"So anyways, we have to do this homework for Pike's class." Clarke said, getting two books out of her bag.</p><p>"Do we really need to do homework?" Lexa whined, once again laying down on her bed.</p><p>"I can't believe the nerd's saying that." Clarke laughed.</p><p>Lexa just laid there, pouting her lips and crossing her arms across her chest. She really didn't feel like doing any homework and just wanted to curl up on her bed, maybe with Clarke beside her.</p><p>Clarke watched her act childish, smiling at the very cute sight of the brunette.</p><p>"So are we going to do this or not?" Clarke asked, going back to the topic.</p><p>"I guess so. We have to do it whether we like it or not anyway." Lexa said, getting one of the books.</p><p>___</p><p>Two hours later, Anya decided to check on the two girls. She took a peek inside their room and saw Lexa and Clarke sleeping next to each other. The two had fallen asleep while they were reading, so their heads were on top of their opened books.</p><p>"Hey Linc." Anya said, getting Lincoln's attention.</p><p>"What?" He asked, looking up from his phone.</p><p>"Come here. Look at them." Anya said pointing at Lexa and Clarke.</p><p>Lincoln got up from the couch and walked to the room.</p><p>"Oh wow." Lincoln said as he saw Lexa and Clarke sleeping.</p><p>"They look cute together." Anya said before taking a picture of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. physics & movie nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa woke up from their unplanned nap with Clarke still sleeping next to her. Clarke's hair was sprawled on the book which Lexa found really cute. She grabbed her phone and checked the time; it was already 7:30 in the evening.</p><p>"Clarke's mom must be looking for her already." Lexa thought.</p><p>Lexa took a peek at the books they're using and saw that the pages they were supposed to answer are still blank.</p><p>"We accomplished nothing. Clarke came over so we can do our homework together, but we ended up just sleeping." She thought.</p><p>With that, Lexa decided that she should wake Clarke up so they can finally do their homework like they were supposed to do 2 hours ago.</p><p>"Hey Clarke." Lexa said, tapping her arm softly.</p><p>"H- hey." Clarke said, sitting up and fixing her hair.</p><p>"God, we didn't do any work, didn't we?" She asked, looking at their books.</p><p>"Didn't get to do anything at all." Lexa sighed.</p><p>Lexa once again looked at their books to try and see if she can answer some questions. Clarke then asked if it's cool with her if she stays over a little longer so they can finish their work. Lexa of course agreed, knowing that she can't finish everything without the blonde's help. After Lexa agreed, Clarke texted her mom, asking for her permission, which she thankfully granted.</p><p>Lexa had started reading one selection from the book and writing down notes when Clarke told her that Abby let her stay until 10pm.</p><p>"You should have dinner with us." Lexa suggested.</p><p>"Really?" Clarke asked, looking at Lexa.</p><p>"Yeah. You made me feel better, that's the least that I can do." Lexa said, smiling.</p><p>"Well, I wanted to make you feel better. It was weird not being with you in school." Clarke explained, looking down, trying to hide the slight blush she has.</p><p>Lexa wondered how Clarke made herself blush while telling her something sweet.</p><p>"Thank you for making me feel better." Lexa said, looking at Clarke.</p><p>___</p><p>"Why is there math on here?" A confused Clarke asked.</p><p>"What's that? Let me see." Lexa said, looking over at the book Clarke has.</p><p>Clarke scoot closer to Lexa and showed her the problem in the book. It was a physics problem, so of course it would have math in it. Clarke then reminded Lexa that she's bad at math and asked her if she can help her with that problem. Lexa told her to grab a notebook so she can teach her before doing the other problems on her own.</p><p>A couple minutes later, Anya knocked on their bedroom door, announcing that dinner's ready. Lexa and Clarke set their books down then headed out to go to the dining area. The table was already set up when they got there, so all they had to do was take a seat, but Clarke was too nervous so Lexa had to tell her to sit beside her so the blonde would be comfortable. Clarke gave Lexa a smile before sitting down next to her, tucking her hands underneath her thighs.</p><p>Lexa noticed that even though Clarke's a popular student, she's shy still too. Despite the fact that they both get shy sometimes, she loves how she's getting more and more comfortable with the blonde; she enjoys being friends with her.</p><p>After everyone's settled, they started eating the tuna pesto pasta that Lincoln made. He's always the one who cooks their food since Anya's too lazy to do so and Lexa just sucks at it.</p><p>"This is great." Clarke commented before eating another forkful of the pasta.</p><p>"Made by yours truly." Lincoln said, trying to avoid looking smug.</p><p>"Thank you guys for letting me have dinner with you." Clarke said, smiling.</p><p>"No problem. Plus, you got Lexa to drink her medicine." Anya said, chuckling.</p><p>"I would never have drank it if Clarke didn't ask me to." Lexa said before taking a sip of her water.</p><p>"You do know that you have to take one again after dinner, right?" Anya reminded her, raising her brow.</p><p>"Do I really have to?" Lexa whined, looking at Clarke.</p><p>"You have to." Clarke replied, giving Lexa a stern look.</p><p>"Ugh, fine." Lexa groaned before finishing her pasta.</p><p>"It'll be fine, Lex." Lincoln said, trying not to laugh while exchanging looks with Anya.</p><p>___</p><p>After finishing their dinner, Lexa took her medicine then went back to their room along with Clarke to finally finish their homework. They had finished the rest of their work in 30 minutes and still had time to spare before Clarke's curfew.</p><p>They decided on just watching a Netflix movie in the living room. Lexa grabbed Clarke's arm and brought her to the living room, sitting beside Anya on the couch. Anya, wanting to give the two of them some space, decided to leave them and stay in their bedroom.</p><p>"What do you wanna watch?" Lexa asked Clarke, logging into Netflix on the tv.</p><p>"I don't really care. As long as I'm watching it with you, I'm happy." Clarke replied, making Lexa's cheeks burn red.</p><p>Clarke looked at Lexa and saw the red-ish pink tint covering the brunette's cheeks, making her smile.</p><p>"You're cute, did you know that?" Lexa asked, making Clarke blush.</p><p>Clarke was left speechless. She didn't know what to say, she just had a bi panic and stared at Lexa with her mouth quite open.</p><p>"Let me pick the movie." Lexa said, chuckling before picking out a movie.</p><p>Lexa ended up choosing a new movie called 'The Half of It'. She found it interesting and the actresses are pretty. Halfway through the movie, Clarke pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa finds it cute every time the blonde does that.</p><p>"She looks so soft and precious, I wanna take care of her forever." Lexa thought.</p><p>"Do you want a blanket?" Lexa asked her.</p><p>"I'm fine." Clarke replied, looking up at Lexa with a smile.</p><p>"Damn that smile, she's so pretty. Her blue eyes are sparkling like there are stars in them. It's like the whole universe is in her eyes." Lexa thought.</p><p>Right before the movie ended, Clarke's mom called, looking for her already. She didn't want to leave yet but her mom told her she can't stay up late. As much as Lexa wanted Clarke to say too, she convinced her to go home already, not wanting her mom to scold her or anything.</p><p>"We can finish the movie next time, if you want to." Lexa suggested, making Clarke's face light up.</p><p>"How about tomorrow? My place." Clarke asked.</p><p>"That'd be great." Lexa replied, smiling.</p><p>"I should go.." Clarke sighed before getting up off the couch.</p><p>"I'll see you off." The brunette offered.</p><p>The two of them then said goodbye to Anya and Lincoln. Lexa walked Clarke out of their building and waited until the blonde reached her house. She had said goodnight to the brunette before leaving and waved her hand goodbye upon reaching her home.</p><p>As soon as Lexa got back to their unit and into her room, she saw Anya smiling at her. She immediately knew what's inside her cousin's mind.</p><p>"What?" She asked, raising her brow.</p><p>"You enjoyed her company, didn't you?" Anya teased.</p><p>"I did." Lexa replied as she plopped on her bed.</p><p>"What?" She asked again, since Anya still had this look on her face.</p><p>"Nothing. I just feel like you're so happy with her; like, your energy changes. You even drank medicine just because of her!" Anya explained.</p><p>"Cuz, she's really cute and precious and soft and she makes me happy by just being her soft self. I didn't expect someone like her would care so much for me." Lexa rambled while smiling.</p><p>She was falling more and more for the blonde and everyone seemed to be aware of that.</p><p>"You definitely like her, Lex. We can tell she likes you too." Anya said, sitting down next to Lexa.</p><p>"I know that, I can see and feel it. I just feel like it's too soon to ask her out or something."</p><p>"We're great friends as of the moment, I don't wanna possibly ruin our friendship by being in a relationship with her this early." She said, looking at Anya.</p><p>"You do have a point. I'm just saying, try shooting your shot. Clarke's popular and I'm sure there are a lot of boys out there who like her." Anya explained, putting her arm around Lexa's shoulder.</p><p>"You have a point too. I just don't want to risk it, not after what happened with Costia. I know I overwhelmed her, causing her to just leave and be with Luna." Lexa sighed, remembering her first relationship.</p><p>"I can sense that Clarke's different, Lex. She likes you more than you like her." Anya said, trying to comfort her younger cousin.</p><p>"Did you see her blushing when you told her to sit down next to you?" She asked.</p><p>"No, I didn't notice that. I did see her tucking her hands underneath her thighs though. I thought she was just shy or something." Lexa replied.</p><p>"She was so flattered, Lex. You guys are perfect for each other." Anya pointed out.</p><p>"I don't know, An. I'll give it a few more weeks, then I'll see if I can take her out on a date." Lexa said before burying her face on her pillow.</p><p>"Good luck on it Lex. After that, you better find me a girlfriend." Anya said, laughing.</p><p>"Oh- I already know who's perfect for you." Lexa said, sitting up to face Anya.</p><p>"Who? That dark haired girl who said sorry earlier?" Anya asked.</p><p>"How'd you know? and why did she apologize?" Lexa asked in shock.</p><p>"She's pretty and goofy. She came over to our table and said sorry for getting you sick when Clarke told me that it's her fault. Clarke also asked why you weren't in school." Anya explained.</p><p>"Ohhh Anya has a crush on Raven." Lexa teased her.</p><p>"And you have one on Clarke." Anya teased her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry if there are any mistakes made in this update lmao i'm wine drunk and my mind's not functioning that well. let me know what you think of this update anyways :")</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. car rides & red cheeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa, Lincoln, and Anya were on their way to school when Lexa saw Clarke standing outside their front door. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a cute light blue dress that matches her eyes perfectly.</p><p>"Hi Clarke." The brunette said, getting her attention.</p><p>Clarke looked up from her phone and immediately smiled when she saw Lexa.</p><p>"Wow, she's so pretty especially when she smiles." Lexa thought.</p><p>"Hi Lexa. Hey Anya and Lincoln." Clarke greeted them, walking towards Lexa.</p><p>Anya and Lincoln waved hello to the blonde before slowly backing away from her and Lexa, giving them space.</p><p>"You on your way to school?" She asked.</p><p>"Yup." Lexa replied.</p><p>"Wanna come ride with me? My mom's driving me to school." Clarke suggested, pointing at their car.</p><p>The blonde was hoping that Lexa would say yes. She was excited for her mom to meet and get to know her.</p><p>"Uhm, I don't know.." Lexa replied shyly.</p><p>"My mom wouldn't mind. She wants to meet you actually." Clarke told Lexa in a convincing manner.</p><p>As soon as Clarke said that, a blonde woman- whom Lexa assumed is Clarke's mom, walked out of their door. Perfect timing.</p><p>"Wow I'm meeting her parents already. This is kinda overwhelming to be honest." Lexa thought.</p><p>She was nervous and was trying her best not to show it.</p><p>"Oh- hey mom. This is Lexa." Clarke said, introducing Lexa to Abby.</p><p>"Hi Lexa. It's so good to meet you; Clarke's told me all about you." Abby said, making Lexa's cheeks burn red.</p><p>"What? Clarke told me about her? Why? When?" Lexa thought before looking at the blonde who was also blushing.</p><p>"I'm Abby, by the way." Abby added before wrapping her arms around Lexa to give her a hug.</p><p>"H- hi." Lexa had managed to reply.</p><p>"This is so awkward I just want to go to school already." Lexa thought.</p><p>She then turned around and saw Lincoln and Anya giggling at them.</p><p>"Uhm- so mom, I was wondering if Lexa can come ride with us to school." Clarke said, finally speaking up.</p><p>"Of course!" Abby replied happily.</p><p>"I love the offer but this is making me anxious and awkward and everything." Lexa thought.</p><p>Anya then tapped Lexa's shoulder, getting her attention. She told Lexa that she and Lincoln are just going to see her at school. When asked if they want to join them in the car too, Anya made up a dumb excuse and told Clarke that they need to drop by a friend's house. Lexa didn't know about that plan so she suspected something, but before she could say something, Anya had ran off with Lincoln.</p><p>"Should we go now?" Abby asked, unlocking the car.</p><p>"Yah. We don't wanna be late." Clarke replied.</p><p>"Who were they?" Abby asked as they got in the car.</p><p>She of course got in the driver's seat while Clarke and Lexa sat beside each other at the back.</p><p>"My cousins, Anya and Lincoln." Lexa replied.</p><p>"Who were they going to?" Clarke asked.</p><p>"I don't know. They haven't told me about that friend that they're talking about." Lexa replied.</p><p>"Oh honey, she was clearly trying to ditch you. She wanted you and Clarke to be alone." Abby explained, laughing.</p><p>"I didn't really think about that.." Lexa thought.</p><p>"Ugh I hate them." She mumbled under her breath, leaning her head on Clarke's shoulder.</p><p>"It's okay." Clarke said, putting her hand on Lexa's knee to give some comfort.</p><p>___</p><p>Their classes had just ended and Clarke and Lexa are at the school's parking lot. Clarke's driving her mom's car since left it there at school before running her errands. Apparently, Clarke knows how to drive but Lexa doesn't know if she trusts her.</p><p>"Are you sure you know how to drive, Clarke?" Lexa asked before getting into the front seat.</p><p>"I do, Lex. Just trust me." Clarke reassured her, smiling.</p><p>"Okay, I trust you." Lexa replied, smiling back.</p><p>After buckling their seatbelts, Clarke started driving home. Thankfully, she actually does know how to drive. She just doesn't have an actual license yet.</p><p>They arrived at Clarke's house in just a few minutes. Once they were inside, Clarke decided to change into more comfortable clothes since she didn't want to be in a dress all day. She went upstairs to her bedroom while Lexa waited for her in their living room. Lexa was going through her phone when Raven and Octavia came in.</p><p>"Where's Griffin?" Raven asked Lexa, sitting down next to her.</p><p>"Upstairs, changing her clothes." Lexa replied.</p><p>After a few minutes, Clarke walked down wearing shorts and a cute white shirt. Lexa couldn't help but stare at her.</p><p>"Hey, don't drool." Raven chuckled, noticing that the brunette's staring at Clarke.</p><p>"I need to work on admiring her without other people noticing." Lexa said, making Raven laugh.</p><p>"You guys look cute together." Raven stated, patting Lexa's shoulder.</p><p>"What'd I miss?" Clarke asked, sitting next to Lexa.</p><p>"Lexa was just drooling over you." Raven said, making Lexa's cheeks turn red-ish pink.</p><p>"I- I wasn't." Lexa defended, looking at Clarke.</p><p>"I know." Clarke said, rubbing her thumb on the brunette's cheek softly, making her blush harder.</p><p>"You're making her blush." Octavia chuckled, stating the obvious.</p><p>___</p><p>The four of them finally started watching a movie after debating on what to watch and what to eat. They decided to watch 'The Half of It' since Clarke and Lexa didn't get to finish it yesterday and Raven and Octavia haven't seen it yet. Clarke had also ordered pizza and made two bowls of popcorn.</p><p>Clarke and Lexa were sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a giant blanket while watching the movie; while Raven and Octavia are watching on the floor for some reason.</p><p>"Are you cold?" Clarke asked, noticing that Lexa was using most of the blanket they were sharing.</p><p>"Kind of." Lexa replied.</p><p>"Okay, hold on." Clarke said before getting up and going up the stairs.</p><p>She came back with a hoodie after a minute.</p><p>"Here." She said, handing her hoodie to Lexa."</p><p>Lexa found the gesture sweet, so she offered the blonde a smile.</p><p>"Thank you." Lexa said before putting the hoodie on.</p><p>____</p><p>They all managed to fall asleep while watching their third movie last night. It was already morning when Clarke woke up. She slowly got up from the couch, careful not to wake the sleeping brunette next to her.</p><p>Her head was resting on Lexa's shoulder so she hoped it didn't hurt her or made her uncomfortable. She looked over at Raven and Octavia and saw that Octavia's slowly waking up.</p><p>"Hey, O." Clarke said softly.</p><p>"Is it morning already?" Octavia asked, looking at her phone to check the time.</p><p>"Yeah." Clarke replied.</p><p>"Oh shit. My brother's gonna kill me." Octavia said, quickly standing up.</p><p>"I would love to help you clean up but I gotta go." She added, looking around for her things frantically.</p><p>"Don't worry, O. I got this." Clarke said, giving her a smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Clarke. I'll go now." Octavia said before walking out.</p><p>Clarke started cleaning up as soon as Octavia left. She brought the empty popcorn bowls to the kitchen and washed them before throwing the empty pizza box outside.</p><p>After cleaning up, she went back to the living room. She then carefully sat down next to Lexa who was still sleeping. The brunette scoot closer to her and leaned her head on Clarke's shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, Lex? Why don't you lay your head down on my lap?" Clarke asked her softly.</p><p>"Thank you." Lexa replied, half asleep still.</p><p>Clarke moved away just enough to give Lexa space to lay her head down on her lap. She also put the blanket on top of her, making her more comfortable.</p><p>"She's so cute. I swear she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my entire life; she's just so precious." Clarke thought, smiling at the sight of the sleeping brunette on her lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. arcade games & photo booths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a part of this chapter's inspired by an episode in dead to me (a netfllix series)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After 45 more minutes of sleeping, Lexa woke up with her head lying on Clarke's lap. A blanket is also placed on top of her, keeping her warm. Clarke's right hand was resting on her shoulder while the other one's holding the blonde's phone.</p><p>"Hi." Lexa spoke softly, lifting her head off Clarke's lap to sit up.</p><p>"Hey. Good morning." Clarke replied, taking her eyes off her phone.</p><p>"Did you sleep good?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah. How did I even end up sleeping on your lap?" Lexa asked, not remembering the time Clarke talked to her.</p><p>"You were half asleep when I asked you if you wanted to lay your head down on my lap. You even thanked me afterwards." Clarke explained.</p><p>"Oh. Thanks again." Lexa said, smiling.</p><p>"No worries. You looked so comfortable sleeping with your head on my lap. You were like an angel." Clarke said, making Lexa blush slightly.</p><p>"Where's Octavia?" The brunette asked, changing the topic.</p><p>"She left as soon as she woke up. Her brother's mad since she didn't return home last night." Clarke replied.</p><p>"Raven's still sleeping peacefully." Lexa said, looking at the dark haired girl sleeping on the floor.</p><p>"I didn't bother asking her to sleep on the couch. She gets grumpy when someone wakes her up." Clarke said, chuckling, making Lexa giggle.</p><p>"Did you finish cleaning up already?" Lexa asked, looking around to find the living room clean.</p><p>"Yeah. I started cleaning up after Octavia left." Clarke explained.</p><p>"Uhm so, do you maybe want to go to the mall or somewhere later? It's the weekend and we have no homework to do anyway." The blonde shyly asked, though hoping that the brunette will say yes.</p><p>"I'd love to. I have to go ask my cousins first though." The brunette replied.</p><p>Her phone then started ringing, Anya's name popping up on the screen. She excused herself then walked to the hallway to answer her cousin's call. Meanwhile, Raven finally woke up and got up from the floor.</p><p>"Where's O?" Raven asked, realizing that the girl's not sleeping beside her anymore.</p><p>"She left already. You know how Bellamy gets so worried about her." Clarke replied.</p><p>"Also, I asked Lexa if she wants to go out with me." She added, whispering into Raven's ear.</p><p>"Ohhh. Like go out GO OUT or just casual go out?" Raven asked, really intrigued.</p><p>"Just casual. Not really a date." Clarke replied.</p><p>Lexa then went back to the living room after ending the call with Anya.</p><p>"I have to go now. Thanks for last night." Lexa told Clarke, smiling.</p><p>"No problem. Let me know if Anya lets you go out with me." Clarke said.</p><p>"I'll text you." Lexa said before saying goodbye and walking out Clarke's house.</p><p>Lexa then went back to their apartment. She went straight to their room to look for Anya.</p><p>"You didn't tell me you were staying the night at Clarke's house." Anya told Lexa as soon as she walked into their room.</p><p>"I know, sorry. We all just fell asleep while watching a movie and woke up the next day." Lexa explained, sitting on her bed.</p><p>"It's okay. It's good that her house is literally a street away from here." Anya said, giving Lexa a small smile.</p><p>"Whose is that, anyway?" She asked, pointing at the hoodie Lexa's wearing.</p><p>"Clarke's. She let me wear it last night." Lexa explained.</p><p>"I'll give it back after I wash it."</p><p>"Anyway, can I go out with her later today? She asked me if I wanted to go to the mall or somewhere later." Lexa asked Anya.</p><p>"Do you want to?" Anya asked in return.</p><p>"Of course. It's the first time I'm hanging out with her alone." Lexa replied, fiddling with her fingers.</p><p>"You nervous or something?" Anya asked, noticing Lexa playing with her fingers.</p><p>"I don't know. Kind of, I guess." Lexa replied, looking down.</p><p>"You'll be fine, Lex. Don't worry about it." Anya said, sitting down beside Lexa and putting an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>"It's not like an actual date, right?" She asked.</p><p>"No, I don't think so. Just a friendly date or something like that." Lexa explained.</p><p>"Oh. Just enjoy your time with her. Get to know her even more. Maybe kind of show her who you truly are and how you feel about her." Anya adviced, smiling.</p><p>"Thanks, An. I'll try to." Lexa said, looking up at Anya.</p><p>"I'll tell her that you let me go out with her." She added before taking her phone out of her pocket.</p><p>"Anya let me :&gt; " Lexa texted Clarke.</p><p>"Why that emoticon?" Anya asked, looking at Lexa's phone.</p><p>"What's wrong? It's cute." Lexa giggled.</p><p>"God you're such a dork. I wonder how Clarke can put up with you." Anya scoffed.</p><p>"If you can put up with me for 18 years, then Clarke can put up with me for a couple days." Lexa said, smirking.</p><p>"You're my cousin, Lex. It's not like I have any other choice." Anya chuckled.</p><p>Clarke's message then popped up on Lexa's phone screen.</p><p>"She replied. She replied. She replied." Anya said, pointing at Lexa's phone.</p><p>"Great! Meet me here at 1?" Clarke replied.</p><p>"Sure :)" Lexa texted back before placing her phone on her nightstand.</p><p>"You have got to stop with those emoticons." Anya said.</p><p>"You're just mad you don't have anyone to flirt with." Lexa said, giving Anya a look.</p><p>"Okay, I kind of am, to be honest." Anya replied.</p><p>"Just shoot your shot with Raven, I swear you guys are meant for each other."</p><p>___</p><p>Lexa just finished getting ready. She wore a plain white cropped top and paired it with denim pants. She also straightened her hair just for a change.</p><p>She sat on her bed, waiting for the clock to strike 1. She started getting ready a little too early, she didn't even bother eating lunch. She decided to just have a little snack before she leaves.</p><p>"You ready?" Clarke texted, her message popping up on Lexa's phone screen.</p><p>"Yah. Are you?" Lexa replied.</p><p>She laid on her bed, waiting for Clarke's reply.</p><p>"Yep. You can come over now." Clarke replied.</p><p>"Okay. I'll be there in a few :)" Lexa replied before getting up off her bed.</p><p>She kept her phone in her pocket, grabbed her mini backpack then went to their living room to say goodbye to Anya and Lincoln. She then walked out of their apartment building and saw Clarke standing in front of their front door.</p><p>"Hi." She said as soon as she reached the blonde girl's house.</p><p>"Hey." Clarke replied, smiling.</p><p>"We're taking the car." She added, unlocking her mom's car.</p><p>"Get in." She told Lexa before getting into the driver's seat.</p><p>___</p><p>They arrived at the mall after 30 minutes of Clarke driving while jamming to songs Lexa was playing on her phone.</p><p>"Where should we go to first?" Clarke asked as soon as they got inside.</p><p>"It's up to you. I've only been here once so I'm not familiar with the boutiques here yet." Lexa replied.</p><p>"Did you have lunch?" Clarke asked.</p><p>"I didn't. I got ready a little too early." Lexa replied.</p><p>"Same here. Wanna get pasta or pizza or something?" Clarke asked, looking around for a nice restaurant.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Lexa replied, just following wherever Clarke goes.</p><p>"This is fancy." Lexa commented after they stopped in front of an Italian restaurant.</p><p>"Not really. They have great food though." Clarke said, walking in with Lexa.</p><p>"Table for two?" A waiter asked, walking up to the pair.</p><p>"Yes please." Clarke replied.</p><p>The waiter then walked them to an empty table and handed them menus. Clarke decided to get lasagna while Lexa got a truffle mac and cheese. They both got iced tea as their drink. After about 15 minutes, their food was served.</p><p>They both started eating as soon as their food was served and after about 20 minutes of eating and chatting, they decided to pay for the bill so they can finally leave.</p><p>"I got it." Clarke told Lexa when she noticed her taking her wallet out of her backpack.</p><p>"You sure? It's pretty expensive." Lexa asked, talking about the bill.</p><p>"It's fine. Don't worry." Clarke reassured her, smiling.</p><p>"Thank you." Lexa replied, smiling.</p><p>"No worries." Clarke said.</p><p>They finally left the restaurant after a little while. They still didn't know where else to go so they roamed around until Lexa saw an arcade.</p><p>"You wanna play games?" Lexa asked Clarke, pointing at the arcade not that far away from them.</p><p>"Sure. I'd love to get a stuffed animal." Clarke said before practically dragging Lexa into the arcade.</p><p>"Okay this time, I'll pay for our tokens." Lexa told Clarke, looking into her eyes.</p><p>"Okay, sure." Clarke said, smiling.</p><p>Lexa then got her and Clarke some tokens from the token booth. She gave Clarke half of what she bought and kept the other half for herself.</p><p>"Where do you wanna play first?" Lexa asked Clarke.</p><p>"Let's try those basketball ones." The blonde replied, pointing at the basketball games.</p><p>"You wanna play against me?" Lexa asked, challenging Clarke.</p><p>"Sure. The loser needs to treat the winner with ice cream." Clarke said, making Lexa giggle.</p><p>"Okay, sure." The brunette giggled.</p><p>They then inserted tokens into the token slot and started playing. 3 minutes later and Lexa got a higher score than Clarke.</p><p>"No fair. You're taller than me." Clarke said, pouting with her eyebrows furrowed down.</p><p>"Only by an inch or two. I'm not that tall." Lexa replied, giggling at Clarke's childish reaction.</p><p>"You know what? You stay here and I'll go get us ice cream." She said, making Clarke smile.</p><p>Lexa walked out of the arcade and walked into an ice cream parlor just beside it. She ordered mint chocolate chip for herself and vanilla with chocolate syrup and sprinkles for Clarke. She went back to the arcade after getting their order.</p><p>"I didn't know what flavor you like so I just got you vanilla with toppings." Lexa said, handing Clarke the cup of ice cream.</p><p>"I actually love vanilla ice cream." Clarke said before eating a spoonful of ice cream.</p><p>"Let's take a picture there!" She added, pointing at the photo booth near the arcade's exit.</p><p>"That looks fun." Lexa said before getting dragged by Clarke into the photo booth.</p><p>They both made funny and cute faces while holding up their ice cream cups.</p><p>"We look cute." Clarke said, looking at their developed pictures.</p><p>"I agree. Look at your eyes." Lexa said, pointing at Clarke's sparkling blue eyes.</p><p>"No, look at yours." Clarke said, pointing at Lexa's sapphire green eyes.</p><p>Their eyes are equally beautiful. Clarke's eyes sparkle every time she sees Lexa, while Lexa's shift from a green to a light blue- depending on the lighting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ex's & oh's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting out of the photo booth, Lexa saw two familiar faces. She thought she'd never see them again, turns out she's absolutely wrong. Seeing these two people made Lexa upset, quickly changing her mood.</p><p>"Hey, you okay Lex?" Clarke asked, noticing Lexa's sudden change of mood.</p><p>"Uhm, I- I don't know." Lexa replied, still staring at those people.</p><p>Clarke put her hand on Lexa's back, trying to comfort her, while also looking at the direction Lexa's staring at.</p><p>"Do you know them?" Clarke asked, talking about two girls standing not far from them.</p><p>"Those are Costia and Luna. Costia's my ex, she left me for my best friend Luna." Lexa explained, sighing.</p><p>"Who's who?" A confused Clarke asked.</p><p>"Costia's the taller one." Lexa plainly replied.</p><p>Clarke then stepped in front of Lexa and looked into the brunette's eyes.</p><p>"Hey Lex, don't let them ruin our day, okay? We're having so much fun together." Clarke said, cupping the brunette's cheeks.</p><p>"You have me, I won't ever leave you." She added, making her and Lexa's cheeks blush.</p><p>"I- I'm sorry. I never should have stared at them." Lexa replied, looking down.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. They caught your attention. Just don't mind them anymore, okay?" Clarke said, holding Lexa's chin up so the brunette's looking at her again.</p><p>Tears started forming in Lexa's eyes, making Clarke upset too.</p><p>"Hey, don't cry, Lex. It's okay, you're okay. I got you." Clarke said, quickly pulling Lexa into a hug.</p><p>The brunette buried her face in the crook of Clarke's neck, trying her hardest not to breakdown.</p><p>"It's okay, Lex, it's okay. You have me, baby." Clarke said, rubbing circles on Lexa's back, not realizing that she just called Lexa 'baby'.</p><p>Clarke might not have realized what she just said, but Lexa definitely did. She didn't know what she was feeling at this point. She was flattered 'cause of Clarke comforting her so well, but at the same time, she's hurt since she saw her ex.</p><p>After a while, Lexa finally started calming down while still wrapped in Clarke's arms. Clarke managed to find a somehow private space for the two of them, where Lexa wouldn't get overwhelmed by the amount of people surrounding them.</p><p>"You okay now?" Clarke asked while stroking Lexa's hair.</p><p>Lexa nodded, slowly pulling away from Clarke.</p><p>"Ugh I'm a mess." Lexa groaned.</p><p>"You're not, Lex. You're okay." Clarke said, wiping Lexa's stray tears away.</p><p>"Can we go to the comfort room? I need to freshen up."</p><p>Lexa asked, looking around the arcade for a comfort room.</p><p>Clarke just nodded while smiling.</p><p>Clarke followed the brunette into a comfort room and just watched her as she put her hair up in a bun before washing her face. Seeing Lexa upset made Clarke upset too, but she didn't want the brunette to know that. She comforted and supported the girl as much as she could.</p><p>After Lexa washed her messed up makeup off, Clarke helped her apply a little bit of makeup, giving her a natural look. This made Lexa smile, which also made Clarke smile. Lexa hugged Clarke afterwards, thanking the blonde for being so kind and comforting to her.</p><p>"Do you want to continue playing? We still have tokens left." Lexa asked as they walked out of the comfort room.</p><p>"It's up to you. We'll do whatever you want to." Clarke replied, smiling.</p><p>"Well, we haven't gotten you a stuffed animal yet." Lexa said, remembering what the blonde wanted.</p><p>This made the blonde blush, realizing that Lexa remembered that she told her she wants a stuffed animal before going into the arcade.</p><p>"Let's go get you a stuffed animal." Lexa said, walking to the claw machines.</p><p>The two of them played at every claw machine there was in the arcade and got not a single stuffed animal.</p><p>"Look at this!" Clarke exclaimed excitedly, once again acting like a child, pointing at a claw machine full of lion plushies.</p><p>"Let me try." Lexa said before inserting a token into the token slot.</p><p>With one try, she got the blonde girl a lion plushie, making her smile widely.</p><p>"Oh my god it's so cute and fluffy." Clarke said as Lexa handed her the plushie.</p><p>"Thank you, Lex." She added, smiling.</p><p>"You're welcome." Lexa replied, smiling back.</p><p>She'd do anything for the blonde, after she comforted her like that. She noticed that Clarke lowkey got upset too when she herself was, making her think that maybe she really has an effect on the blonde.</p><p>After using their remaining tokens, they decided to leave the arcade and finally go home. It was a great date despite the fact that Lexa had a breakdown.</p><p>In about 40 minutes, they arrived at Clarke's house, where they exchanged goodbyes and cute glances before entering their respective houses. As soon as Lexa got into their apartment, she walked to their room and plopped on her bed. Anya walked in a few seconds later, thinking about asking her cousin about her date.</p><p>"So.. How was it?" Anya asked Lexa, sitting on her bed.</p><p>"I uhm- had a breakdown..." Lexa replied, looking down while fiddling with her fingers.</p><p>"Why? Did something happen between the two of you?" Anya asked in a concerned way.</p><p>"No. We were actually having so much fun together." Lexa replied.</p><p>"Then what happened?" Anya asked, raising her brow.</p><p>"I... I saw Luna and Costia." Lexa gulped.</p><p>"Oh shit. Don't tell me you still have feelings for Costia, Lex." Anya said, placing her hand on one of Lexa's knees.</p><p>"No, I don't have feelings for her anymore. I just can't easily forget what they did to me, and seeing them together overwhelmed me. I didn't want to cry in front of Clarke- she doesn't even know a thing about Costia." Lexa said, burying her face on her hands.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay Lex. Don't worry about it. I know Clarke probably didn't mind since she's such a sweet person." Anya said, sitting beside Lexa and putting an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, she actually handled me really well and she was so understanding and comforting the whole time." Lexa said, making Anya smile.</p><p>"Have you told Clarke about what happened between you and Costia?" Anya asked.</p><p>"I only told her that Costia's my ex and that she left me for Luna."</p><p>"I feel like I should talk to her about it. You know, explained what actually happened to me earlier since we didn't really get to talk about it." Lexa said, looking up at her older cousin.</p><p>"You should. Go and ask her if she wants to go to that lakefront where we used to watch the sunset at as kids." Anya suggested, patting Lexa's back.</p><p>"I hope she's not too tired to walk." Lexa said before grabbing her phone.</p><p>"Hey. Do you want to go to a lakefront with me?" Lexa texted Clarke.</p><p>Lexa set her phone down on her bed while waiting for Clarke to reply. About a minute later, Clarke's message popped up on her phone screen.</p><p>"Sure :) When?" Clarke replied.</p><p>"In about 10 mins? If that time's fine with you." Lexa replied immediately.</p><p>"She said yes." Lexa told Anya, smiling.</p><p>"That's great. The view of the sunset's so beautiful there." Anya said.</p><p>Clarke's message then popped up on Lexa's phone screen.</p><p>"It's fine :) I'll just change into more comfortable clothes and then I'll meet you outside your apartment." Clarke replied.</p><p>Lexa replied to Clarke's message and then also changed into more comfortable clothes. After 10 minutes, she walked out of their apartment building and waited for Clarke outside their house.</p><p>"Hey, Lex. I thought I was meeting you there at your apartment?" Clarke said, getting Lexa's attention.</p><p>"I just wanted to come over already." Lexa chuckled as they started walking to the lakefront.</p><p>"So, where is this lakefront you're talking about and why are you taking me there?" Clarke asked, looking at the brunette, making her slightly blush.</p><p>"The view of the sunset is magical there. Anya, Lincoln and I used to watch the sunset there when we were kids." Lexa explained.</p><p>"I also want to talk to you about what happened earlier." She added.</p><p>"Are you still worrying about it? It's fine, Lex." Clarke reassured the brunette, intertwining their fingers, making Lexa and she herself blush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope y'all have a happy new year ! i'll continue rewriting chapters and possibly write new ones until school starts again. thanks for all the support on this fic and my other fics i posted this year :&gt; ily all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. sunsets & long walks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke traced little circles on Lexa's hand using her thumb, making the brunette smile.</p><p>"I just want to explain everything to you." Lexa said, looking at Clarke.</p><p>"Okay, if that's what you want. I don't want you to feel like you have anything to explain, though; you know I understand." Clarke said, looking into the brunette's sapphire green eyes.</p><p>"She's the absolute sweetest." Lexa thought to herself.</p><p>"I know." She replied, smiling at the blonde.</p><p>"So, how long 'til we reach that lakefront?" Clarke asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"About 5 more minutes and then we'll reach the woods that leads to it." Lexa replied.</p><p>"Are you tired already?" She added.</p><p>"I'm not. I'm just excited to watch the sunset. I also never knew that there's a lake here in our area." Clarke explained.</p><p>"We actually didn't know that place exists. Lincoln and I just randomly found it while we were on a walk. We told Anya about it when we got home then it started becoming our hangout place." Lexa explained.</p><p>"Aww that's cute. I bet it's really beautiful and peaceful there." Clarke said, kicking a stone in front of her.</p><p>"It is. There's barely any people there whenever we visit it. I don't think a lot of people know about it." Lexa said, looking at her hand that's still in Clarke's hand.</p><p>After walking through the woods, they finally arrived at the lakefront. As expected, there were no other people except for the two of them. Lexa pointed at the log where they all used to sit on.</p><p>"I can't believe this is still here. This log has been here for years now." She said, sitting on the log.</p><p>"Come sit beside me." Lexa told Clarke, patting the space next to her.</p><p>"It really is beautiful here." Clarke said, looking at the view before turning to Lexa.</p><p>"So, what did you wanna say?" Clarke asked.</p><p>"I just wanna say that I'm sorry for having a breakdown earlier. I really tried not to but I got so overwhelmed that I couldn't control my emotions anymore." Lexa explained, fiddling with her fingers.</p><p>Clarke noticed the brunette being anxious and nervous so she grabbed the brunette's hands and held it in hers.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry about it anymore. I understand you, there's no need to explain." Clarke said, looking into the brunette's eyes.</p><p>"I just- I didn't expect to see them ever again. I'm over Costia already but I just can't easily forget what they did." Lexa said, looking down.</p><p>"It's okay, Lex. It's completely fine and understandable that you reacted that way." Clarke said, caressing Lexa's hand with her thumb.</p><p>"I don't get how you're so kind and understanding." Lexa said, looking up at Clarke.</p><p>"I care for you, Lex. I want you to be happy and not worry about them anymore. You breaking down over them doesn't take away the fact that we had a lot of fun together, no need to be sorry about it." Clarke said, looking into Lexa's eyes.</p><p>"You're so sweet." Lexa said, frowning.</p><p>"Why are you sad?" Clarke asked, chuckling.</p><p>"You're just so precious. I feel like I don't deserve you." Lexa explained, making Clarke blush.</p><p>Clarke's the first person to ever care about and for Lexa like that. She was in a relationship before, but Costia never treated her so sweetly and softly the way Clarke does.</p><p>"No, you're the one who's precious. You made an effort just so we can talk about what's bothering you." Clarke said, giving Lexa a small smile.</p><p>"Have I told you that you're more beautiful than this view?" Lexa asked, making Clarke blush even harder.</p><p>"You're making me blush so hard." Clarke giggled.</p><p>"This place really is magical, though." She said, looking around.</p><p>"It's more magical now that I'm here with you." Lexa whispered.</p><p>"What?" Clarke asked, looking back at Lexa.</p><p>"I uhm- nothing." Lexa said, looking down.</p><p>They just sat their in comfortable silence, watching the sun start to set. Clarke's head was on Lexa's shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you." Lexa spoke up softly.</p><p>"For what?" Clarke asked, looking at Lexa.</p><p>"For being you." Lexa replied, smiling.</p><p>"You're welcome." Clarke said before planting a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek.</p><p>Lexa turned red, making Clarke giggle.</p><p>She placed her right hand on Lexa's left knee before putting her head back on Lexa's shoulder. The brunette remained silent, her brain trying to sink in what had just happened.</p><p>___</p><p>"Should we go now?" Lexa asked Clarke as the sky started turning dark.</p><p>"Can't we stay a little longer and watch the stars?" Clarke asked, pouting like a child.</p><p>"I don't think there will be a lot of stars tonight, Clarke. It actually looks like it's going to rain." Lexa replied, looking up at the sky.</p><p>"But can we do that some other night?" Clarke asked.</p><p>"Of course. We'll bring blankets and other stuff for us to be more comfortable." Lexa replied, smiling.</p><p>"Okay. Let's head home then." Clarke said, standing up.</p><p>She offered her hand for Lexa to grab and help her stand. They then had a long walk home, their fingers interlaced with each other while walking. They were like girlfriends already at this point.</p><p>"I had a lot of fun with you today." Clarke told Lexa as soon as they reached her house.</p><p>"I had a lot of fun with you too. Thanks for making my day better." Lexa said, smiling.</p><p>"No worries." Clarke replied, rubbing Lexa's hand with her thumb softly.</p><p>"Goodnight, Lex." Clarke said, kissing Lexa's cheek before walking up to their front door.</p><p>Lexa once again turned red. She was silent for a few seconds before composing herself so she can reply to Clarke.</p><p>"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa replied, smiling.</p><p>She watched the blonde enter their home before walking to their apartment. A smile was still on her face, thinking about how Clarke kissed her cheek twice.</p><p>"Someone looks happy." Anya greeted her as soon as she walked in their apartment.</p><p>Lexa chuckled at what Anya just said.</p><p>"How was it?" Anya asked.</p><p>"She kissed me on the cheek. Twice." Lexa said, plopping down on their couch.</p><p>"Are you girlfriends now?" Anya teased, raising an eyebrow up.</p><p>"No, we're just friends." Lexa replied, hiding her smile.</p><p>"More like friends with benefits." Anya chuckled.</p><p>"She's a child, Anya." Lincoln replied from the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm not a child." Lexa argued, crossing her arms across her chest.</p><p>"Oh you are. You're a whiny big ass baby." Anya chuckled.</p><p>"Well, at least I'm Clarke's whiny big ass baby." Lexa said, smirking.</p><p>"What? I thought you aren't together?" Anya asked, confused.</p><p>"We aren't. She did call me 'baby' earlier though." Lexa explained.</p><p>"Ask her to be your girlfriend already." Lincoln said, sitting beside the two girls.</p><p>"Didn't you just say that she's a child?" Anya asked, looking at Lincoln.</p><p>"Don't mind that." Lincoln replied before eating a forkful of penne pasta.</p><p>"So when are you asking her to be your girlfriend?" Anya asked, turning her attention back to Lexa.</p><p>"I don't knowww." Lexa whined.</p><p>"Told you you're whiny." Anya giggled.</p><p>"Fine, whatever." Lexa said, rolling her eyes at her cousin.</p><p>"Anyways, I actually don't know when I'll ask her out. I mean, there's definitely something going on between us. I just don't want to rush everything." Lexa said, going back to the subject.</p><p>"Okay, that's understandable." Anya said.</p><p>"Have you held hands already?" Lincoln asked, really intrigued.</p><p>"Yeah. A lot." Lexa replied, looking down to keep her smile from showing.</p><p>"You guys are so whipped for each other." Anya said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Just date Raven already." Lincoln said, smirking.</p><p>"I will- but only if you date Octavia." Anya teased.</p><p>"Are you guys seriously going to date Clarke's friends?" Lexa asked in disbelief.</p><p>"What? You already have a girlfriend. We deserve one too." Anya said, making Lincoln nod in agreement.</p><p>"They just happen to be your girlfriend's friends." She added.</p><p>"Well, you guys do look good with Raven and Octavia." Lexa admitted.</p><p>___</p><p>A few hours later, Lexa was already in bed, just scrolling through twitter. It was still too early for her to go to sleep, even though it's already 11 in the evening.</p><p>Her phone then started ringing, a picture of her and Clarke popping up on her screen. She walked out of their room before answering it.</p><p>"Hi." Lexa said, smiling, even though Clarke can't see her.</p><p>"Hi. Did I wake you up?" Clarke asked, concerned.</p><p>"No, I wasn't sleeping yet." Lexa replied.</p><p>"Oh." Clarke said.</p><p>"So, what's up?" Lexa asked, sitting down on their couch in the living room.</p><p>"I am. I can't sleep." Clarke sighed.</p><p>"Well, what do you wanna do?" Lexa asked.</p><p>"Wanna go on a walk?" Clarke asked, as if they didn't just go on a long walk earlier.</p><p>"How is she not tired yet?" Lexa thought.</p><p>"If you want to, then sure." Lexa replied.</p><p>"I have to ask Anya first, though." She added, getting up off the couch and walking to their bedroom to ask Anya for permission to go out.</p><p>"Hey An, can I go on a walk with Clarke?" Lexa asked, removing her phone from her ear.</p><p>"It's almost midnight, Lex. Aren't you guys tired enough already?" Anya said.</p><p>"Clarke said she couldn't sleep. I guess she isn't tired enough yet." The brunette explained.</p><p>"Okay, fine. Just be home before midnight, and text me if ever something happens." Anya reminded Lexa.</p><p>"Don't worry, An. We won't even walk that far away from here." Lexa said.</p><p>"Okay, have fun. Be careful though." Anya said.</p><p>"We will." Lexa said before walking back to the living room.</p><p>"Anya let me. I have to be home before midnight though." Lexa said, returning to her call with Clarke.</p><p>"Who are you? Cinderella?" Clarke asked jokingly.</p><p>"Hmm.. Probably." Lexa chuckled.</p><p>"Meet me here in like 3 minutes?" Clarke asked.</p><p>"Sure. See yah." Lexa said before hanging up.</p><p>She walked back into their room and looked for a hoodie in her closet. She put it on then fixed her hair before walking out of their apartment. She saw Clarke already standing out their house as soon as she walked out of her apartment.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Lexa asked Clarke.</p><p>"There's this park a couple of blocks away from here. I thought we could play there or something." The blonde replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. swing sets & cloudy skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After only 3 minutes of walking, Clarke and Lexa arrived at the park that Clarke was talking about. It has swing sets, slides, seesaws and a bunch of other stuff kids play with. It also has benches, bushes with pretty flowers and giant trees where you can sit under to get a little shade.</p><p>“What do you wanna do first?” Lexa asked Clarke as soon as they got there.</p><p>”Let’s go on the swing sets.” Clarke said, grabbing Lexa’s hand before walking to the swing sets.</p><p>Lexa stared at their hands, smiling to herself. The blonde’s getting fond of taking the brunette’s hand in hers. Lexa doesn’t mind at all though, she loves it.</p><p>”Sit down, I’ll push you.” Lexa said, motioning for Clarke to sit down on one of the swings.</p><p>”Don’t make me go too high, okay?” Clarke said, looking into Lexa’s eyes.</p><p>”Are you afraid of heights?” Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>”Uhm, kind of.” Clarke replied shyly.</p><p>”If I don’t push you too high, will you climb those monkey bars with me?” Lexa asked, pointing at the monkey bars near the slides.</p><p>Lexa had something in mind, hoping that her plan won’t turn into a disaster.</p><p>”Okay, I guess.” Clarke replied, giving Lexa a small smile.</p><p>Lexa then started slowly pushing the seat that Clarke was on, trying not to make the girl go too high. After she got Clarke to swing on a steady pace, she sat on the seat next to Clarke. She watched the blonde look up at the cloudy sky, admiring the dark sky.</p><p>”Should we go there now?” Clarke asked Lexa after a few minutes, stopping the swing from moving.</p><p>”If you want to.” Lexa replied, smiling.</p><p>Clarke then stood up from her seat and took Lexa’s hand again, dragging her to the monkey bars. The monkey bars were a few inches taller than Lexa, making the monkey bars pretty tall. Lexa climbed to the top first then Clarke slowly followed afterwards.</p><p>”The view’s nice from up here." Clarke commented, looking around.</p><p>”Hold on.” Lexa said before jumping off the monkey bars.</p><p>She was going to pick a flower to put behind Clarke’s ear.</p><p>”Lex, don’t leave me up here please.” Clarke said with a shaky breath while looking down at the ground.</p><p>She had just realized how tall the monkey bars are.</p><p>”I’ll be there in a sec.” Lexa replied, analyzing the flower bushes.</p><p>”I’m scared, Lex.” Clarke said, her voice breaking.</p><p>She was about to cry and this made Lexa worry, making her immediately walk back to Clarke.</p><p>”Hey, don’t worry, I’m here.” Lexa said, trying to calm Clarke down.</p><p>Tears were brimming in Clarke’s eyes as she climbed down the monkey bars while holding Lexa’s hand.</p><p>”I’m sorry, I was just trying to pick a flower for you. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Lexa said, wiping Clarke’s tears away while looking into her shiny blue eyes.</p><p>”It’s okay, Lex. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine now.” Clarke said after she had calmed down, taking Lexa’s hands in hers.</p><p>She gave Lexa a smile while looking into her eyes before slowly leaning in to kiss the brunette’s lips. Lexa was taken a back at first but eventually eased into the kiss afterwards, holding up Clarke’s chin.</p><p>Both their eyes were shining after the slow and soft kiss. Clarke’s eyes fell on Lexa’s lips before looking back up at the brunette’s eyes. Lexa caught this happening, making her giggle at the blonde.</p><p>She lowkey misses the feeling of the blonde’s lips on hers already, but she kept that to herself. She then took Clarke’s hand and brought her to one of the flower bushes she was looking at a while ago. She picked a flower and tucked it behind the blonde’s ear.</p><p>”Can it be morning already?” Lexa asked while sitting down on a bench with Clarke.</p><p>”Why?” Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>”So I can have more time with you, to stare at those gorgeous eyes of yours.” Lexa replied, making Clarke smile.</p><p>”You’re stunning, you know?” She added, making Clarke blush this time.</p><p>”Thank you.” Clarke said, chuckling, leaning her head on Lexa’s shoulder.</p><p>”You are too, you know.” The blonde added, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist.</p><p>At this point, Clarke’s face was already nuzzling into Lexa’s chest while Lexa’s arms are wrapped around her too.</p><p>”Can we stay like this forever?” Clarke asked, looking up at the brunette.</p><p>”It sucks that I need to be home before 12.” Lexa said, rubbing Clarke's cheek with her thumb softly.</p><p>”I know. Can you convince Anya to let you stay a little while longer?” Clarke asked.</p><p>”I don’t think I can, Clarke. I’m lucky enough to be here with you right now, I didn’t even think that she’d let me go out this time of the night.” Lexa said, stroking Clarke’s blonde locks.</p><p>”But don’t you worry, we’ll come back next time. I promise.” She added, looking into the blonde’s eyes.</p><p>Clarke nodded before nuzzling back into Lexa’s chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Clarke spoke up.</p><p>”Can I ask you something?” Clarke asked, looking up at Lexa who already had her eyes on her.</p><p>”What is it?” Lexa asked, interlacing her fingers with Clarke’s.</p><p>”Are we girlfriends now?” Clarke asked, making Lexa’s heart beat fast.</p><p>”If you want us to be, then sure.” Lexa replied, smiling.</p><p>”I would love to. I just think that this is going too fast.” Clarke said, looking into Lexa’s eyes.”</p><p>”I know, I’ve thought that too. Anya’s been asking me when I’ll ask you to be my girlfriend, I told her that I feel like it’s too fast and I don’t want to ruin whatever we have right now.” Lexa said, stroking Clarke’s hair with her free hand.</p><p>“Whatever we have right now stays, let’s just wait and see where this will take us.” Clarke said, drawing little circles on Lexa's hand with her thumb.</p><p>”Sounds good to me.” Lexa replied, smiling.</p><p>”But just to be clear- and since I haven’t told you yet, I like you. A lot.” Clarke said, making Lexa’s cheeks turn red.</p><p>“You know I like you too, right?” Lexa asked, cupping Clarke's face.</p><p>”I do.” Clarke chuckled.</p><p>Lexa felt butterflies in her stomach. Being with Clarke made her incredibly happy. She hasn’t felt this way in quite a long time and she’s glad that Clarke’s the one who made her start feeling this way again.</p><p>Clarke on the other hand, is lucky that Lexa’s her first. She hasn’t been in an official relationship before and knowing that Lexa might be her first ever girlfriend is making her happy that she chose to end things with Finn. She hopes that whatever she has with Lexa right now works out.</p><p>Lexa’s phone then started ringing, interrupting her peaceful night with Clarke. Anya’s name popped up on her phone screen, making her slightly panic. She had just realized that it’s already past 12.</p><p>”It’s 12:05 already Lex, where are you?” Anya asked as soon as Lexa answered her phone.</p><p>”Shit, I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention to the time. I’m still at the park with Clarke.” Lexa replied, sitting up straight.</p><p>Clarke let go of Lexa and giggled, hearing the brunette swear for the first time.</p><p>”Yeah, yeah I’ll be home in a while. We’re safe, An, don’t worry.” Lexa said before hanging up.</p><p>”What are you giggling about?” Lexa asked, turning to Clarke.</p><p>”Nothing. I just heard you swear for the first time and found it cute.” Clarke replied, still giggling.</p><p>”Whatever.” The brunette said, playfully rolling her eyes at the blonde.</p><p>”I have to go home.” She added, frowning.</p><p>”When can we come back?” Clarke asked.</p><p>“You free tomorrow?” Lexa asked, standing up.</p><p>She then took Clarke’s hand and started walking out of the park with her.</p><p>”Well, technically it’s ‘tomorrow’ already. But I’ll see if I don’t have stuff to do with my mom at the hospital.” Clarke replied, smiling.</p><p>”Let me know, okay? I’ll ask Anya later too if we don’t have other plans.” Lexa said.</p><p>They reached Clarke’s house in just a short while. As much as they want to spend time together, they both had to go home already. It’s not like they’re not going to see each other for a long time anyways.</p><p>”Goodnight, Clarke.” Lexa said, pulling the shorter girl in for a hug.</p><p>”Goodnight, Lex. Thank you so much for everything that happened today.” Clarke said, looking up at the taller girl.</p><p>”Text me when you wake up?” Lexa asked.</p><p>”I will.” Clarke replied, smiling.</p><p>Lexa then kissed Clarke’s forehead before leaving. A smile stayed on her face, thinking about the blonde kissing her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm a bit wine drunk so i'm sorry if i made any mistakes lmao. happy new year everyone !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. candles & flowers & fairy lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What did you guys do?” Anya asked Lexa as the younger brunette sat on her own bed.</p><p>“We uhm- y’know.” Lexa said, fiddling with her fingers.</p><p>“You what, Lexa?” Anya asked, smirking.</p><p>She already figured what Lexa is talking about, she just wanted to hear it straight from her cousin so she can tease her about it.</p><p>“Uhm- kissed.” Lexa said before she covered her face with her pillow.</p><p>“So are you guys girlfriends already?” Anya asked the question Lexa always dreaded to answer.</p><p>“For the last time An, no, we’re not girlfriends yet. We both think that things are going too fast and we don’t want to ruin our friendship. We’ll just stick with what we have right now first, and see if everything works out perfectly.” Lexa explained, laying on her bed, her face still covered with her pillow.</p><p>“That’s actually nice. You children should remain friends first and just go with the flow, see wherever your relationship or whatever you have takes you.” Anya said, making Lexa groan at the fact that Anya called them “children”.</p><p>“You’re only a year older than us, An. But yeah, that’s what we’re going to do.” Lexa said, rolling over before her sleepiness took over her.</p><p>Meanwhile, Clarke had already told her best friends Raven and Octavia about her having her first kiss with Lexa. The girls were so happy for Clarke, knowing that Lexa is really great for their friend. She was already laying in bed at that time but she couldn’t sleep since she still had to tell her best friends about what happened at the park.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of thinking of Lexa, she finally decided to sleep. She still didn’t know if she and her mom have plans for the day, but she also didn’t want to wake up late if they actually have plans, so she placed her phone on her nightstand and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>___</p><p>“What do you want, Anya?” Lexa groaned, throwing her pillow at Anya after the older brunette pulled her covers off of her.</p><p>“Your girlfriend’s waiting for you in the living room.” Anya said, leaving their room before Lexa could say anything back.</p><p>“What time is it?” Lexa thought to herself before she checked her phone for the time.</p><p>It was already a quarter before 12 in the afternoon, making Lexa jump out of her bed. She didn’t know that she slept in for so long. She quickly made her bed and freshened up before she walked out into the living room, seeing Clarke chatting with her cousins.</p><p>“Hi.” Lexa greeted Clarke, sitting beside her on the couch.</p><p>“Hey sleepyhead.” Clarke replied, making Anya chuckle at the nickname and Lexa playfully roll her eyes at her.</p><p>“What brings you here?” Lexa asked, placing her hand on Clarke’s knee.</p><p>“My mom asked me to help her decorate this events place where their hospital is hosting a charity event. We can’t go back to the park because of that- but since I want to spend time with you, I was wondering if you want to come join us. It’s totally fine if you don’t-”</p><p>“I want to.” Lexa said, cutting the blonde off before turning towards Anya who gives her a nod in return.</p><p>“Great!” Clarke exclaimed happily.</p><p>She clearly is excited about spending time with Lexa, even if they have to decorate stuff while doing so. She just wanted to be with the brunette and have fun with her.</p><p>“When are we leaving?” Lexa asked, turning her attention back to Clarke.</p><p>“Now.” Clarke replied, chuckling.</p><p>“Oh. I guess we should get going now.” Lexa said, helping Clarke up.</p><p>“You children be safe, okay?” Anya said, making Lexa groan again.</p><p>“Whatever, mom.” Lexa replied, rolling her eyes at her overprotective cousin.</p><p>Clarke couldn’t help but giggle at the two bickering at each other, finding Lexa adorable when she’s annoyed. They intertwined their fingers as they walked out of the apartment. Abby, after having the decorations placed in the trunk of her car, decided to wait for the two girls while sitting in the driver’s seat.</p><p>Lexa opened the car door for Clarke, letting the blonde get into their car first. She was greeted by Abby who had a cheeky smile on her face. Lexa thought that maybe Clarke told her that they had their first kiss the night before.</p><p>“Where’s this events place that we’re going to?” Lexa asked Clarke as soon as Abby started driving.</p><p>“I don’t really know. It’s an hour long drive though, so try not to get bored with us.” Clarke said, chuckling.</p><p>“I won’t, don’t worry.” Lexa said, leaning her head on Clarke’s shoulder.</p><p>The car ride was somewhat silent, the three of them not really having topics to talk about where everyone can relate. Clarke and Lexa occasionally found something funny to laugh at before they decided to just take a nap until they reach the events place. It was supposed to be an hour long drive, but since it was traffic, it became an hour and a half long.</p><p>After finally reaching the events place, Abby parked her car in the parking lot before waking the two girls up. Lexa’s head was leaning on Clarke’s shoulder, while Clarke’s head was leaning on Lexa’s. They looked like girlfriends already and them sleeping like that was too cute so Abby had to take a quick picture with her phone first.</p><p>“We’re here, kiddos.” Abby said, waking Clarke and Lexa up.</p><p>Lexa’s eyes fluttered open as she sat up, while Clarke’s remained close. The blonde woke up early that morning, making her not have that much sleep.</p><p>“I’m sleepy still.” Clarke said, nuzzling into Lexa’s neck with her eyes still closed.</p><p>“Wake up, you sleepyhead.” Lexa giggled, gently tapping the blonde awake.</p><p>“We have some decorating to do, Clarke Griffin.” Abby said before stepping out of the car.</p><p>“Jeez, you don’t have to say my full name.” Clarke said, sitting up.</p><p>“C’mon.” Lexa giggled, pulling Clarke out of the car.</p><p>“You kids can carry those little boxes inside, I’ll carry the bigger ones.” Abby said, taking a big box full of decorations out of the trunk.</p><p>Clarke took one little box, carrying it with both her arms. Behind her stood Lexa, carrying two boxes, one sitting on top of the other.</p><p>“You showing off huh?” Clarke smirked as she looked back at the brunette.</p><p>“I’m not. They’re just light and I don’t want to take two trips.” Lexa explained, walking beside the blonde.</p><p>After getting the boxes of decorations inside the events place, the two of them found a bench to sit on while waiting for Abby to instruct them on what to do. It took a while before they started since Abby had to talk with her colleagues about what they’re going to do with the place first. Clarke and Lexa took the time to roam around the place while messing with each other.</p><p>“Clarke, Lexa, let’s get to work.” Abby said, getting the attention of the teenagers walking around the corridor.</p><p>They followed Abby back into the room and started unpacking the decorations placed inside the boxes. The two of them were tasked to place the centerpieces on the tables. Clarke, being the artsy girl that she is, wanted to make the centerpieces look fancy and all.</p><p>Lexa covered the tables with a peach colored linen while Clarke placed flowers and candle centerpieces.</p><p>“This smells so good.” Lexa said, smelling one of the candles.</p><p>“You and your candle obsession.” Clarke chuckled, taking the candle away from Lexa to place it on the table.</p><p>Lexa then took a flower out of the flower vase that Clarke just arranged.</p><p>“Hey I just arranged that.” Clarke whined, crossing her arms across her chest.</p><p>“Sorry.” Lexa said before tucking the flower behind Clarke’s ear.</p><p>Clarke blushed at the gesture, remembering Lexa placing a flower behind her ear the night before.</p><p>“You’re even cuter when you blush.” Lexa said before going back to what she was doing.</p><p>While putting linens on the tables, Lexa was approached by a brunette who's around the same age as her. She was holding a string of fairy lights.</p><p>“Hi.” The brunette said, getting Lexa’s attention.</p><p>“Hey.” Lexa replied, stopping what she was doing.</p><p>“I was wondering if you could put these up for me. My mom asked me to but I’m too short.” She said, showing Lexa the string of fairy lights.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Lexa replied, taking the lights from the shorter brunette.</p><p>Lexa followed the girl to where the lights were supposed to be put up. She then climbed on a mini ladder and hung the lights around the curtains.</p><p>“Thank you..?” The shorter brunette said, asking for Lexa’s name.</p><p>“Lexa.” Lexa replied, smiling.</p><p>“Ontari.” The girl said, putting her hand out for Lexa to shake.</p><p>“Nice meeting you, Ontari.” Lexa said, shaking Ontari’s hand.</p><p>“Likewise, Lexa.” Ontari said, giving the taller brunette a cheeky smile.</p><p>Lexa noticed Clarke watching them from a far and let go of Ontari’s hand.</p><p>“I should get back to what I was doing.” Lexa said, about to walk away.</p><p>“Okay. Thanks again.” Ontari said.</p><p>“No worries.” Lexa replied before walking towards Clarke.</p><p>“Who was that?” Clarke asked, draping her arms over Lexa’s shoulders as they met halfway.</p><p>“Someone’s jealous.” Lexa said, smirking, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist.</p><p>“You’re all mine.” Clarke said, nuzzling into the nook of Lexa’s neck.</p><p>She was being possessive but Lexa didn't mind.</p><p>“You do know that she’s watching us right now, right?” Clarke asked, her breath hitting Lexa’s neck, making her shudder lightly.</p><p>“Is she?” Lexa asked, leaning her head on Clarke’s.</p><p>“Yeah. She obviously fancies you.” Clarke said, playing with the ends of Lexa’s hair.</p><p>“Can’t let that happen, right?” Lexa chuckled.</p><p>“Nope, not gonna happen.” Clarke said before giving Lexa a quick kiss on the lips, causing Lexa to blush and Ontari to walk away.</p><p>“She’s gone now.” Clarke chuckled, nuzzling back into the nook of Lexa’s neck.</p><p>“Hey, that’s too much PDA, you kids.” Abby said as she walked by them.</p><p>“Sorry, mom.” Clarke said, letting go of Lexa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is the last chapter i had to rewrite :)) new chapters coming soon !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. lunch dates & dinner dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair went on with their tasks after letting go of each other. They would play little jokes on each other while decorating so they wouldn't get bored and to make decorating a bit more fun. After about an hour and 30 minutes of decorating, they were all already starving since it was almost 3pm and they hadn't eaten lunch yet. Thankfully, they managed to finish everything so they can leave the place any time they want to.</p><p>Clarke was starting to get grumpy but thanks to the brunette being there with her, she'd smile here and there every time Lexa did something sweet or funny. Abby watched them from a far, observing how the two behaved around each other. She doesn't know Lexa that well yet but she can tell how much the brunette makes her daughter happy so she's pretty sure she can trust her with her daughter's heart. Knowing how hurt Clarke was after she broke up with Finn, Abby wants to make sure the next person her daughter dates is the best person for her. She wants to know the Lexa more and she also wants the brunette to be closer to her, not wanting her to feel awkward all the time she's with her. With this on her mind, she approached Clarke and Lexa to finally take them out for lunch. Maybe she can take this opportunity to let Lexa tell her about her life and other things she's comfortable enough to talk to her about.</p><p>"C'mon you kids, let's go have lunch." Abby said as she approached the pair sitting on the floor, looking through photos on Lexa's phone.</p><p>"Oh thank goodness." Clarke sighed before getting up from the floor.</p><p>"She was getting grumpy." Lexa told Abby, taking the hand Clarke offered to help her stand.</p><p>"She's always like that." Abby whispered to Lexa, earning a chuckle from the brunette.</p><p>"Let me just pretend I didn't hear that." Clarke said, giving her mom a forced smile, making her and Lexa laugh.</p><p>"Oh sweetheart, you know that's true. Your father is the only one who can cheer you up every time you'd get grumpy when you're hungry, but now I think he has to compete with Lexa when he comes home." Abby chuckled.</p><p>Hearing that made Lexa feel shy yet proud that she can make Clarke happy. She wants to do nothing more but make the blonde happy; and of course be with her when the time is right.</p><p>"Where is he, if I may ask?" Lexa asked politely, not really sure if she can ask that since they haven't brought up Clarke's dad in a conversation before until now.</p><p>"He's just in the city, for work. He's an engineer so he needs to be close to his sites most of the time." Abby explained, earning a nod from the brunette.</p><p>"I really don't mind talking about dad but can we please go and eat now? I swear I'm starving." Clarke whined.</p><p>Abby just nodded in response while laughing along with Lexa. The trio said their goodbyes to everyone who helped decorate the place before going to the parking lot and getting into the car. After they got settled, Abby started driving and in just a few minutes, they were already parked in front of a restaurant.</p><p>Abby let the two go ahead and take their seats and order food for the three of them so she can grab a few things at the grocery store nearby. After getting inside the restaurant, Clarke and Lexa were almost immediately escorted to their seats. They of course sat beside each other on the couch, leaving the other couch empty for Abby.</p><p>"My mom's for sure paying, Lex, it's okay." Clarke said, placing her hand on the small of the brunette's back when she noticed her hesitate when she was handed the menu.</p><p>"Everything's expensive, I feel like I should pay for my food." Lexa said, looking at the blonde.</p><p>"Plus, you paid for our meal yesterday." She added.</p><p>"You got me ice cream and tokens, though. It's okay, Lex I swear." Clarke reassured her, caressing her cheek.</p><p>It took Lexa a bit more convincing before she ordered food. Clarke just told her she can treat her some time when they go out again. While they were waiting for their food, Abby returned from the grocery store and joined them on the table.</p><p>___</p><p>"You two would get along. You should come have dinner with us when Jake gets home Saturday next week!" Abby told Lexa.</p><p>"Oh they definitely would. I just know they would team up and tease me." Clarke said, side eyeing Lexa, making her chuckle.</p><p>"I don't want to decline the offer but I have to check first if I don't have anything important to do that day and if it's fine with my cousin." Lexa replied before taking a sip of her milkshake.</p><p>"It's okay. Though I'm curious as to why you always need to ask for your cousin's permission and why you three live alone when you are all in college still." Abby said.</p><p>"Since Anya's older than me, our aunt kind of tasked her to look after me. The three of us used to live with our aunt and her daughter but had to move due to our aunt's work. We couldn't find any universities near there, so the three of us had to move else where. Arkadia was the nicest university our aunt found for us, so after a lot of decision making, we got an apartment which happens to be a street away from your house so we can continue college in Arkadia." Lexa explained.</p><p>"I hope I'm not crossing the line but, where are your parents, if I may ask? You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with it." Abby asked as gently as she could, not wanting to pressure the brunette.</p><p>"No, it's okay. I haven't told Clarke about them anyway." Lexa replied, giving Abby a small smile.</p><p>"You sure it's okay?" Clarke asked, placing her hand on Lexa's knee.</p><p>The brunette nodded and gave her a smile before continuing her story.</p><p>"My mom unfortunately died after she gave birth to me, making me any only child. My aunt became my mother figure ever since, so I'm really thankful for her. My father- well I've never met him. I always asked my aunt where my father is when I was a child, she never knew what to tell me. I always wondered what he looks like, since we don't even have any pictures of him. As I grew older, I became more aware of the possibility that I might never meet him, so I just accepted it and never wondered where he is again."</p><p>Both Abby and Clarke looked sad after hearing about Lexa's parents. They can't imagine how hard life must have been for little Lexa.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Clarke whispered, wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist and leaning her head on her shoulder.</p><p>"It's okay." Lexa reassured the blonde, taking the blonde's free hand in hers and interlacing their fingers together.</p><p>"I'm so sorry to hear that, Lexa. Though I'm glad that your aunt was there for you. She did a great job raising you to be this fine young woman that you are today." Abby said, making Clarke and Lexa smile.</p><p>"Indra's the best. She's doing her best providing for the three of us since we were little. I appreciate her a lot and treat her like my own mom so I hope I can repay her one day when I get a job."</p><p>"I know you can do that, Lex."</p><p>"I believe you too, Lexa."</p><p>The brunette's heart felt full. The support from Abby and Clarke are unbelievable, she can't believe they trust her so much.</p><p>___</p><p>"Thanks for the lunch, Abby." Lexa told Abby as soon as they all got out of the car.</p><p>They went home a couple of minutes after they finished their food. It took them about an hour just to eat since they were also telling stories at the same time. Clarke was clinging onto Lexa the whole time at the restaurant and in the car on the way home. Abby didn't seem to mind that, knowing that Clarke's happy when she's close to the brunette.</p><p>"No problem, Lexa. I hope you can join us for dinner when Jake gets home." Abby told the brunette.</p><p>"I'll let Clarke know." Lexa replied before turning to the younger blonde who was already looking at her.</p><p>Abby nodded in response before heading inside their house to give the pair some private time.</p><p>"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Clarke said, placing her arms on the brunette's shoulders.</p><p>"You will, don't worry." Lexa replied, cupping Clarke's cheeks.</p><p>"I want to hang out with you more, to be honest. I just feel like I'm having you all to myself too much that you don't get to spend time with your cousins anymore." Clarke said truthfully, looking into Lexa's gorgeous eyes.</p><p>"Hey, no you're not. They're my cousins, I've been spending my whole life with them." Lexa told the blonde, chuckling.</p><p>"It's fine if you want to spend more time with me, I know they'll understand. Plus, you know that Anya wants us to spend time together, anyway." She added.</p><p>"Still." Clarke replied, pouting.</p><p>"I have something in mind." Lexa said, smiling.</p><p>"Me?" Clarke asked, chuckling.</p><p>"Yes, but besides you." Lexa replied, making Clarke blush.</p><p>"What is it, then?"</p><p>"How about you tell Octavia and Raven I'm inviting them over to my house? Let's all spend time together; that way, you'll get to know my cousins more while also being with me. I know they want to officially meet Raven and Octavia."</p><p>"That sounds great! I'll go tell them, hopefully they're not busy today." Clarke said, pulling away from the brunette to get her phone from her pocket.</p><p>"You should go tell your mom that you're coming over too. I'll go let Anya and Lincoln know about this." Lexa said.</p><p>"What time can I come over?" Clarke asked, not wanting to spend too much time away from the brunette.</p><p>"I'll text you as soon as I tell Anya and Lincoln."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>